A Christmas Peril
by DancingAnimalGoddess19
Summary: Penelope Pitstop tries to enjoy some holiday fun with the Ant Hill Mob and even invites Peter Perfect along to join in the festivities, but unfortunately, the Hooded Claw and his henchmen, the Bully Brothers, keep trying to do her in as always. Will Penelope be able to stay safe as she prepares for the holidays? Will her Christmas spirit prevail over the Hooded Claw's evil?
1. Christmas Caroling Chaos

_When we last saw Penelope, she was spending time to herself at home on a cold December day, getting things ready for Christmas._

It was December 1st, and the lovely Penelope Pitstop was seen in her home setting up her Christmas countdown advent calendar on her living room wall.

"I can hardly believe it's December already." She thought to her herself with a smile. "24 days until Christmas! There's so much little ole me is ever so eager to do this holiday season! What shall I do today?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her door bell, and the sound of familiar male voices singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

 _You've got carolers, Penelope! I wonder who they could be…_

Penelope followed the voices and at once her heart was warmed when she saw that the singing carolers at the door were her ever-present protectors, the Ant Hill Mob. She continued to watch with a grin as they continued their song.

"Oh, the Ant Hill Mob! My darlings! How sweet of y'all to come and surprise little ole me like that! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Penelope!" All seven of the Ant Hill Mob greeted her.

"This also counts as our invitation for you to go caroling with us!" Clyde, the Ant Hill Mob's leader, invited her. "Would you like to go with us?"

"We could use a lovely voice like yours in our carols!" Pockets grinned.

"Yeah, your voice is like a beautiful angel from heaven above." Softy sobbed.

"Yeah, heaven…" Snoozy snored.

"Aren't you boys ever so cute! Of course I'll go with you! I need something to do to kick start the little ole holiday season!" Penelope accepted their invitation.

"Oh boy! Penelope's joining us!" Dum-Dum said.

"We're gonna have so much fun with Penelope!" Zippy smiled. "I just know we'll have fun!"

"And when we're all through, I'll have some hot chocolate for everyone!" Penelope offered.

The Ant Hill Mob cheered in delight. Both time spent with Penelope (especially spreading Christmas cheer) and hot cocoa made them happy, just as she was happy spending time with them.

"There's no time to waste just standing here, fellas." Penelope grabbed her coat and prepared to leave with the boys. "Let's get going."

"Right, Penelope!" Clyde replied as everyone headed off to do more caroling.

 _And it's caroling away our heroes go! Where's the next stop, Penelope?_

"There's one house in particular, and one person who lives in that house, who I am eager to see."

Penelope and the Ant Hill Mob soon reached another large house. Penelope came up to the door and rang its bell. From there, she led the Ant Hill Mob in a singing of "Silent Night." Out came Penelope's Wacky Races competitor and boyfriend, Peter Perfect, who was no doubt happy to see his Christmas angel singing a lovely melody with her friends.

"Merry Christmas, Peter." Penelope greeted her love.

"Merry Christmas, Pretty Penny." Peter came up to her and held her. "That voice of an angel. It's a pleasure to hear it again, my dear."

 _What a pleasure to see you, Peter Perfect!_

"Huh? Who said that!?" Peter looked around in confusion and surprise.

 _Why, I just simply follow Penelope around and speak with her on her adventures._

"This could take some getting used to…"

"Peter, sugar, this also counts as our little ole invitation for you to go caroling with us!" Penelope told Peter.

"I'd love to join you, Penny!" Peter accepted. "You and the Ant Hill Mob!"

"Glad to hear it, Peter!" Clyde smiled.

"And make sure you go with us back to Penelope's home after." Said Dum-Dum. "Penelope promised us some hot chocolate for everyone!"

"Ah, yes, Penelope makes the best hot chocolate!" Peter nodded. "How could anyone say no to it?"

"Oh, Peter, you too are ever so cute!" Penelope blushed and giggled as Peter joined her and the Ant Hill Mob on their trek.

During their caroling trek, the heroes happened to come across a large tree in town.

"I declare! Look at that beautiful Christmas tree, boys!" Penelope pointed out.

"Oh what colorful lights!" Softy wept.

"Let's make time to look at it, everyone." Said Peter.

Everyone else agreed and went right to the tree. They admired how indeed beautiful it looked with its lights and its ornaments, when all of a sudden, a strong wind blew Penelope's winter hat away.

"Oh dear!" Penelope cried. "My little ole hat got blown away by that terrible wind! I've got to go find it! I won't be long, alright, fellas?"

"Right, Penelope." Clyde answered.

"Do what you must, Penny." Peter told her. "We'll wait."

Penelope continued to look for her hat through the town, which looked so beautiful and joyous with all of its Christmas decorations. Intrigued by the town's festive appearance, Penelope couldn't help but take time to admire the holiday sights during her search for her hat.

"Excuse me, madame?" Said a male voice. "Is this your winter hat?"

Penelope looked and saw her hat hanging from a lamp post that was decorated with a lovely wreath and garland.

"My hat!" Penelope ran over and retrieved her hat from the lamp post. "Thank you ever so ever for finding it! Whoever you are, come on out of the shadows, please. How can I express my little ole gratitude if I can't see you?"

Out of nowhere, a hand suddenly grabbed her arm, and she heard an evil laugh from behind her. Penelope turned her head and at once discovered that she had landed in a trap set by her archenemy, the Hooded Claw, with his evil twin henchmen, the Bully Brothers by his side!

 _Oh no! It's none other than that villain of villains, the Hooded Claw!_

"Well it isn't Santa Claus." The Hooded Claw sneered.

"What brings little ole you here in town, anyway!?" Penelope tried to get her arm free.

"Oh, you know, doing you in." The Hooded Claw laughed before turning to his henchmen. "Isn't that right, Bully Brothers?"

"Right, Claw." The Bully Brothers replied in unison.

 _Quick Penelope, you have to do something!_

Penelope, while struggling in the Hooded Claw's grasp, immediately took her cell phone out of her coat and made an emergency call.

 _Who are you calling, Penelope?_

"Peter? Peter, you and the Ant Hill Mob have got to come help!" Penelope warned Peter and the Ant Hill Mob.

"Penny, dear, what's going on!?" Peter grew concerned. "Where are you!?"

"Little ole me has been trapped by the Hood…"

"Let me have it." Hooded Claw snatched her phone and turned it off.

"Penny!" Peter cried.

"Penelope's in peril again!" Yak-Yak chuckled.

"Duh, how are we supposed to find her, Clyde?" Dum-Dum wondered. "We walked, so we don't have Chuggaboom."

"Oh but we will…" Clyde reassured the rest of the boys, before turning to Zippy. "Zippy, go get Chuggaboom!"

"Right, Clyde!" Zippy sped off to retrieve Chuggaboom.

In less than a minute, Zippy drove Chuggaboom, the Ant Hill Mob's loyal car back to Peter and the rest of the Mob. From there, the guys loaded into Chuggaboom.

 _Thank goodness, Zippy got Chuggaboom here in a flash!_

"Quick, Chuggaboom, we've got to find Penelope!" Clyde ordered. "She was captured in town by the Hooded Claw while retrieving her winter hat after it blew away. We'll go into town and from there, you'll go find Penelope's trail! Got it?"

"R-r-right!" Chuggaboom nodded in approval.

"Good! Now get us into town, fast!"

Chuggaboom sped off on the road into town, but in his haste, his speed caused the Ant Hill Mob and Peter to fall out.

Luckily, Peter grabbed the back of the vehicle and hung on, but the Ant Hill Mob was too slow.

"Oh, I hate when he does that!" Clyde grumbled.

"Gentlemen!" Peter called out, still holding onto the still speeding Chuggaboom. "A little help here, please!"

 _Better hold on tight, Peter!_

The Ant Hill Mob quickly got back on their feet and sped after their car.

"Chuggaboom, stop!" Clyde yelled. "Come back here!"

While poor Peter was still holding onto Chuggaboom, trying not to let go, Clyde and his men kept running after Chuggaboom.

 _The guys had better hurry and get Chuggaboom back. Heaven only knows what peril awaits our Penelope at a time like Christmastime!_

 **Author's** **Note:** School is finally over for good, which means I'm back! Just in time for Christmas, too! Having put my HB Tales of Terror fic on hiatus for a while, I have, as early as November, been thinking of some good HB Christmas stories to write, but it wasn't until this month when I finally decided to come up with this fic, because I feel as though Penelope Pitstop deserves her own Christmas story! My goal is to hopefully complete this at the end of December, even if it's New Year's Eve when the last chapter is posted. With school finished, it might be easy, but with reality, heaven only knows if it'll be possible.

I'm trying to come up with some good Christmas/winter peril ideas for the Hooded Claw, so some good peril ideas in a PM or review is greatly appreciated! Please do enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!


	2. Yuletide Perils Being Done By a Claw

_Well, the answer to my question has brought us to this giant Christmas cookie factory in a farther part in town. The next question is, what could the Hooded Claw possibly do to Penelope in this factory?_

"That's what I was just about to ask." Said Penelope, who had been tied to the factory's long conveyor belt. "What evil plan do you have planned for me in a Christmas cookie factory?"

"Good question, Pitstop." The Hooded Claw sneered. "I'll be more than happy to tell you what evil plan I have planned for you."

"If you'll notice, you're tied to the conveyor belt of this factory, which only closed for the night no more than an hour ago." He began to explain his peril. "When I start the lever across from you, the conveyor belt will move all the way from here to a large oven, which is so hot, you'll know how chestnuts feel roasting on an open fire!"

The Hooded Claw gave an evil laugh after his explanation.

"You're starting the lever yourself?" Penelope raised her eyebrow. "Sounds too simple for someone as elaborate as you are."

"Yes, I know, Pitstop, but haven't you noticed how long this conveyor belt is?"

Penelope looked back and noticed that the conveyor belt that led to the oven was extremely long.

"It's a long journey from here, Pitstop. This should be plenty of time for your life to flash before your eyes!" The Hooded Claw laughed.

"You _would_ try to do me in, even around Christmas, you little ole hooded Scrooge!" Penelope scowled.

"Just getting into the spirit of things is all…" The Hooded Claw smirked. "My way, that is!"

He then turned to his henchmen.

"Okay, Bully Brothers. Pull the lever!"

"Right, Claw." The Bully Brothers replied before they both pulled the lever.

From there, the conveyor belt was activated, sending Penelope on a slow, long ride to the oven.

"Sorry I can't stay to see your heart warmed by all the Christmas cheer around you!" The Hooded Claw laughed before he and the Bully Brothers turned to leave.

 _Oh no! Is Penelope doomed to experience how chestnuts feel roasting on an open fire? Or will the Ant Hill Mob, plus Peter Perfect find Penelope's trail in time to keep her from becoming the world's first human Christmas cookie?_

At the same time, The Ant Hill Mob and Peter Perfect arrived into the part of town where Penelope was kidnapped by the Hooded Claw while getting her winter hat back.

"We'll never find her in town!" Yak-Yak giggled. "No sir-ee bob!"

"Oh yes we will!" Clyde replied. "Chuggaboom's gonna find her trail and from there, we start our search!

"I see two different sets of footprints in the snow." Peter made a new discovery. "One set belongs to a pair of oxford shoes."

"That would be the Hooded Claw." Pockets told him.

"I knew that, and the other set seems to belong to a pair of high heels." Peter kept looking at the snowy footprints.

"I think those footprints might be Penelope's!" Softy sobbed.

"Yeah, footprints…" Snoozy echoed through snores.

"If that's the case, get sniffing, Chuggaboom!" Clyde ordered Chuggaboom.

Chuggaboom started to use his super-sniffer to sniff both the Hooded Claw and Penelope's snowy footprints. After a minute of sniffing, Chuggaboom perked up, indicating that he found the trail.

"Find anything, Chuggaboom?" Zippy asked.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Chuggaboom nodded.

"Good, now get going, Chuggaboom!" Clyde demanded.

"R-r-right!" Chuggaboom darted ahead on the trail to find Penelope.

 _And it's off to find Penelope our good guys go! Please do hurry gentlemen! Heaven only knows how much longer it'll be before Penelope reaches that oven!_

Meanwhile, Penelope was halfway toward the open oven, and its flames looked rather big and ready to burn anything that went in, even humans.

"Oh dear…" Penelope started panting. "I'm not even close to that oven and already, poor little ole me feels so hot."

 _Just hang in there, Penelope, your favorite boys in the world have found your location._

The boys finally arrived into the part of town where Penelope was.

"Alright, you guys." Clyde told the rest of the boys. "Here's where the trail ends."

"There's no way we'll find Penelope here!" Yak-Yak chuckled.

"Don't make me put a muzzle on you, Yak-Yak!" Clyde threatened him. "We're sure to find her here somewhere."

"We'll have to stick together in order to find her, old chaps." Peter told the mob.

"I give the orders, Peter!"

"Very well, Clyde." Peter sheepishly replied.

"Stick together, men." Clyde assembled his troops. "Certain clues in town just might give us an idea on where she is."

"Right, Clyde." The rest of the mob replied.

"Look Clyde, look!" Zippy pointed to the cookie factory. "The lights of that Christmas cookie factory are on."

"It closed for the night an hour ago." Peter scratched his chin.

"Duh, maybe someone's working the, uh, night shift." Dum-Dum figured in his own stupidity.

"Night shift nothing, you Dum-Dum." Clyde figured it out. "I know what's going on."

"So do I!" Peter scowled. "I'll bet the Hooded Claw broke in there, and Penny's trapped inside!"

"Let you foil my plans?" The Hooded Claw grinned evilly as he hid behind the corner of another building. "I don't think so."

 _Just what do you think you're doing, Claw!?_

"Nonsense, Buster." The Claw grinned. "It's not what I'm doing. It's what my men are doing to keep Penelope's men back."

He then looked up at the top of the factory where the Bully Brothers were standing and holding a fishnet and gave a signal with his hand.

"Now's your chance, Bully Brothers! Make it good!"

"Right, Claw." The Bully Brothers nodded before they threw their fishnet from the roof and onto Peter and the Ant Hill Mob.

"Hey, what the!?" Clyde shouted.

"We're trapped!" Zippy cried.

"Duh, who did this?" Dum-Dum wondered.

"The Hooded Claw, Dum-Dum." Peter frowned. "That's who."

The boys kept trying, and failing, to escape the net. It was just too strong.

"There's no way out." Softy wept. "We'll never get to Penelope!"

 _I fear you may be right, Softy. Our boys are trapped and Penelope's just about to become an overdone Christmas cookie._

"At last, my dreams are coming true!" The Hooded Claw laughed.

 _Don't get too wrapped up in your dreams, Claw! Penelope has determination written all over her face, and not to mention sweat!_

Back inside, Penelope was getting closer to the hot oven. But she was not even the least bit afraid. Instead, she was struggling to remove her right boot.

 _Getting too hot for your boots, isn't it Penelope?_

"Yes, but that's not why I'm taking off my boot! It's part of a plan. If I can just simply aim it at the lever, I can stop this here machine!"

It took Penelope some time, but after moving her right let around and pushing her boot down with her left foot, it slid halfway off her leg. From there, she aimed for the lever and flicked her right leg, sending her boot flying forward to the lever. The boot hit the lever and pushed it straight.

Penelope was not out of the woods yet. The conveyor belt was still moving.

 _Nice aim, Penelope! But the machine's not off yet!_

"It's for reasons like this that two shoes are better than one!" Penelope removed her other boot and flicked her left leg, also causing this boot to fly forward and hit the lever, pushing it all the way back.

 _Double the hit! And not a moment too soon!_

Once that happened, the conveyor belt stopped just in time before Penelope was about to enter the oven.

"I'm safe!" Penelope smiled, catching her breath. "Little ole me is safe!"

But she was still hot and sweaty.

"But little ole me is still hot. I have to get free and out of here. But how? I didn't bring my nail file."

All of a sudden, the door of the factory opened, causing Penelope to pause and look with wide eyes.

 _Oh please don't let it be the Hooded Claw!_

The footsteps got closer to Penelope, making her nervous. It was not the Hooded Claw that came in. Instead, it was Peter, who felt relieved that Penelope was safe again.

 _Oh, it's just Peter Perfect. That sure was close._

"Oh, thank heaven you're okay." Peter took and breath.

"Peter!" Penelope smiled. "You found me!"

"All eight of us found you after Chuggaboom found your trail." Peter explained.

"I could barely hear anything over the noises in this factory, but I could've sworn I heard familiar voices shouting."

"That's because the Hooded Claw and his henchmen trapped us after we discovered he broke in here."

"And you managed to escape."

"I was growing impatient and worried sick." Peter continued to explain. "I couldn't just let some trap stop me, and I couldn't just let you get done in, so my instincts, as always, kicked in."

"I'm so glad you're here." Penelope panted. "I may have stopped the conveyor belt, but could you get me free, sugar? It's so hot in here. No one should be sweating in December.

"I'll be more than happy to, Pretty Penny." Peter said, pulling out a knife. "Just hold real still, okay?"

Peter used his knife to untie the ropes binding Penelope to the conveyor belt, and from there, he took Penelope's hand, helped her off the conveyor belt. He could tell Penelope was getting hot.

"This isn't the first time you've seen little ole me sweat." Penelope wiped her brow.

"Don't worry Penny." He held her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll get you outside. It might be cold but I know it'll help."

"And at least the Hooded Claw was somewhat kind enough to let me hang up my winter coat and hat, so I won't freeze."

After Penelope grabbed her winter coat and hat, Peter led her outside the factory. When they got outside, Penelope was horrified to see the Ant Hill Mob still trapped in the fish net.

 _Peter may have gotten free, but it appears the Ant Hill Mob still didn't have such luck._

"Oh my poor little ole dears!" Penelope bent down to see her protectors. "Oh, the Hooded Claw did this to you, didn't he?"

"None other." Clyde replied.

"Can you fellas get out?"

"We kept trying, but we just couldn't find a way out." Zippy told Penelope.

"Peter, we must save them." Peter turned to her love. "Get out the knife you used to untie me. We'll cut a hole in this net and they can climb out."

"Leave it to me, Penny." Peter took his knife back out and started working on the fish net.

"Careful, Peter." Softy wept.

"You can trust me, chaps."

IT took Peter some time, but he finally managed to cut a hole in the fish net, enabling the Mob to climb out.

 _Thanks to Peter Perfect, the Ant Hill Mob is free, too!_

"Thanks, Peter." Clyde grinned and took a breath himself.

"We're so glad you came with us!" Softy cried.

"And I'm glad you and Penelope invited me to join you for caroling." Peter smiled. "But it is just starting to get late. We should probably head home."

"We'll head over to my place boys." Penelope told the boys. "It's only December first, so we have lots of time to do more caroling! Besides, let's not forget that I promised everyone a little ole something…"

The boys remembered.

"Hot chocolate!" They all said.

"Yes, and I have plans that I am hoping to include you boys in tomorrow! I'll tell you all about them when we get home. Let's go!"

"Right Penelope!" The men nodded.

"Blast! Foiled again." The Hooded Claw growled, before an evil smirk came to his face. "But no matter. It's only the first of December after all, so the Christmas rush isn't over. There's much more where that came from, and lots of time to get rid of that Pitstop for good!"

The Hooded Claw then laughed.

 _Now that our heroes are back at home, they can all unwind with some delicious hot chocolate! Where's mine?_

Back at Penelope's house, Penelope, Peter, and the Ant Hill Mob were all settling down in the living room, carefully holding mugs of hot chocolate.

"This hot chocolate tastes delicious, Penelope." Dum-Dum took a sip of his hot cocoa. "You even remembered the marshmallows!"

"I agree, Dum-Dum, it is good!" Clyde also sipped his. "Penelope, if my memory serves me right, you said something about making plans tomorrow."

"Oh, yes." Penelope started to tell the boys. "Tomorrow's December 2nd, of course, so I am eager to go looking for a little ole Christmas tree. I would like it very much if you boys came with me. Would you like to?"

"Penelope, we'd love to." Pockets grinned.

"Good! Before we go tree hunting, we'll get some lunch first, because nothing's worse than looking for a Christmas tree on an empty stomach." Penelope explained her plans. "After we find the tree, we'll all come back to my house to set the tree up, get that and the whole house decorated and have dinner and a dessert. Are y'all in?"

"Every single one of us is in, Penny!" Peter smiled and nodded with the Ant Hill Mob.

"Good! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Everyone agreed and laughed as they enjoyed their hot chocolate.


	3. The Bobsled of Doom

_It is now December 2_ _nd_ _, 23 days until Christmas, and once again our heroes our out and about! Today, having eaten a delicious lunch, Penelope and her favorite boys are on their way to a local tree farm to find the right Christmas tree for Penelope!_

The next afternoon, Penelope, Peter, and the Ant Hill Mob were all riding in Chuggaboom to the local Christmas tree farm. It was sunny out, so during the ride, they couldn't help but admire how beautiful the sun made the snow look on the ground and on the trees.

They were also laughing with each other and singing Christmas carols, showing their Christmas spirits.

"There it is, fellas!" Penelope grinned. "Straight ahead!"

"No sense in just staying put." Said Clyde. "Let's go, Chuggaboom!"

Chuggaboom drove straight across into the tree farm's parking lot. Once everyone got out, they made time to look at the winter environment surrounding the farm. It was spacious and looked like a pure winter wonderland.

"Oh, isn't it such a beautiful sight?" Softy sobbed.

"Oh yes! It's so spacious!" Penelope smiled.

"There's room for us to have fun in the snow while searching for our tree!" Zippy nodded.

"I agree." Said Peter.

"And I came equipped with sleds, snowman-building kits, and pretty much everything we'll need for our trip!" Pockets told everyone else.

"You also remembered our tree cutting equipment, right?" Clyde reminded Pockets.

"That, and my own invention to keeping the tree in place on top of the car on the ride back home."

"Good. Now remember, when it comes to tree finding, not too big, and not too short."

All of a sudden, a snowball hit the back of Clyde's head, knocking his hat off.

"Alright, which one of you guys threw that snowball!?" Clyde scowled as he picked up his hat and dusted the snow off it.

A giggle from Penelope came from behind one of the trees, revealing that she threw the snowball.

"Well, Penelope..." Clyde smirked, preparing his own snowball. "You're gonna get it!"

Just as Clyde was about to throw the snowball, Peter threw his own snowball at him, knocking it out of his hands and enabling Penelope to throw another snowball.

Pretty soon the rest of the Mob took part in the snowball fight. The heroes knew that there was a time to be serious when it comes to getting things done, like finding the right Christmas tree, but there was also a time to have fun when doing such things, because they make for wonderful Christmas memories to last a lifetime.

Penelope knew she and the boys had to focus on their tree hunting, but she wanted a chance to play in the snow, too, so an idea came to her mind.

"Hey, fellas! I know what we can do!" She announced. "Since we're having too much fun with our snowball fights, I'm going to do a little ole combination!"

"Combination, Penelope?" Peter asked.

"Of what, Penelope?" Dum-Dum asked as well.

"Clyde, fellas, remember that water gun war we had over the summer?" Penelope asked the Ant Hill Mob.

"Like it was yesterday!" Yak-Yak chuckled.

"Well, I was just thinking of doing the same thing, except with snowballs of course. Just like this summer, we'll divide ourselves into two teams, and during our little ole snowball war, we'll take a few minutes in between to look at some fine trees and see which one will best fit in my home!" Penelope explained.

The boys were all smiles. They no doubt thought their girl's idea was a great one!

"Great idea, Penelope!" Pockets said.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Softy wept.

"Yeah, fun…" Snoozy snored.

"I agree." Clyde nodded before turning to his men and Peter. "Now let's get our teams set up!"

"Neat! Just like in the summer, I'll be captain of one team." Penelope told the boys.

"That makes me captain of the opposing team." Clyde replied. "But then again, Peter wasn't there when we had our water gun fight, so I think it's fair that we'll elect him captain of the opposing team."

"Oh, you're too kind, Clyde." Peter chuckled a bit, blushing with embarrassment. "It's too bad I lucked out on that tournament over the summer, but there's always next year. Now to select team members."

"Right, Peter." Penelope nodded. "I'll pick the same team members I had before."

"Softy, Dum-Dum, and Zippy!" She pointed to the Mob members she selected.

"Oh, goodie!" Zippy grinned.

"Just like this summer!" Dum-Dum said.

"Exactly!" Penelope giggled.

"Penelope's gonna be a great team captain, just like before!" Softy cried.

"Now it's my turn." Said Peter. "And it looks to me like you chaps will be on my team."

 _Sorry to say this, Penelope, but it looks like your team is outnumbered by one._

"No worries. I'm certain we'll take on Peter." Penelope smirked with a wink.

"And I'm certain I'll take on you, Pitstop." The Hooded Claw laughed as he hid behind one of the Christmas trees.

 _Now what are you planning to do Claw!?_

"You'll see, wise guy. I just have to wait for the right timing!"

"Alright, gentlemen, here's our plan of attack." Peter gathered Clyde, Yak-Yak, Snoozy and Pockets into a huddle.

"You fellas get the idea of our little ole attack plan?" Penelope whispered as she, Dum-Dum, Softy and Zippy were also gathered in a huddle.

"Duh right Penelope!" Dum-Dum replied.

"Shh." Zippy and Softy shushed them.

"Are you trying to blow our cover here?" Zippy frowned.

"Sorry…" Dum-Dum sheepishly whispered.

"Their backs are turned right now." Penelope whispered. "This is our little ole chance to get hiding."

"Alright, now's our chance to hide." Peter whispered.

Penelope and her teammates were hiding behind one of the Christmas trees when they heard footsteps coming from Peter and his teammates.

"Attack!" Penelope yelled, making the opposing team members flinch.

Snowballs came flying towards the opposing team, hitting the opposing team.

"Don't just stand there you fools!" Clyde barked, preparing his own snowball. "Get ready for the attack yourselves!"

The opposing team members soon were throwing their own snowballs back at Penelope's team, causing them to both run to avoid the attacks and throw their snowballs back.

While the heroes were having fun with their snowball war, the Bully Brothers placed a small log on the ground a few feet from a hill and covered it with snow.

As Penelope ran with cheer and excitement from the fun she was having, she tripped on the snow-camouflaged log and fell down the hill, landing smack in the Hooded Claw's hands.

 _Uh oh! Penelope once again has fallen into the clutches of the Hooded Claw! And this time she literally fell into his clutches!_

"Aww, poor Penelope fell." The Hooded Claw laughed. "Good thing I came to help you back up."

"Oh! Not you again, you killjoy!" Penelope gasped.

"Oh, yes me again! Now to get going before your snowball fight teams find out about your disappearing act!" The Hooded Claw laughed again as he took off with Penelope.

 _So once again that festive fiend makes off with Penelope! Now he's taken her to a farther, hidden away part of the tree farm. Say, what's Penelope doing in that bobsled?_

"A sleigh ride more intense than even a roller coaster, except more dangerous of course."

Penelope found herself tied up and seated in a bobsled. This bobsled was no ordinary bobsled, because there was some kind of rocket in the back.

"If you'll notice, Pitstop, you're seated in a bobsled that is normally powered by one person pushing it forward while running and then hopping in to join his or her teammate." The Hooded Claw explained. "The only difference with this bobsled is that instead of a person starting the bobsled, it will be a rocket inserted in the back! When the rocket ignites, it'll send the bobsled speeding down the hill. The ride will keep speeding out of control until it hits one of the Christmas trees, straight a few miles down."

"And how's that supposed to be so fatal?" Penelope asked him.

"The back of that tree has been cut by the Bully Brothers as preparation for your doom!" The Hooded Claw replied. "When you hit the tree, it'll fall down, and its landing should be powerful enough to crush both the bobsled and its rider, you!"

The Hooded Claw gave an evil laugh after his explanation.

"Bully Brothers, the lighter, please." He turned to his men.

"Right, Claw." The Bully Brothers replied before handing their boss a lighter.

From there, the Hooded Claw lit the rocket in the back of the bobsled, preparing it for ignition.

"Farewell forever, Pitstop! What a shame you'll have to miss Christmas this year!"

The bobsled took off with great speed down the hill, sending Penelope on a wild ride through the fields of the tree farm.

"This is more intense than any ride little ole me has ever been on!" Penelope thought out loud.

 _Yes indeed, Penelope! However can you get out of this one? Wait a minute! Hold everything! Here comes the Ant Hill Mob and Peter Perfect, who found out about Penelope's disappearing act! Maybe they'll get her out of this!_

The Ant Hill Mob and Peter were driving by in Chuggaboom when Penelope's bobsled sped past them.

"Duh, was that Penelope in that bobsled?" Dum-Dum wondered.

"I don't know, it went by too fast for me!" Softy sobbed.

"It didn't go too fast for me." Peter replied.

"Me neither." Said Clyde. "It was Penelope, and she's in danger! Quick everyone! We've got to catch up to her and put an end to that wild ride!"

"Y-y-yeah!" Chuggaboom darted off to the direction in which the bobsled hurdled.

 _I do hope they make it. This bobsled's going at more than just a few miles per hour, so who knows when she and the tree will collide?_

"She's going at more than just a few miles per hour. Is there anything we can do?" Zippy asked Clyde.

"Yes there is, Zippy." Clyde answered. "We're gonna leave Peter in charge of the driving while we reach for her and grab her from that bobsled."

"Leave it to me!" Peter nodded.

 _Good luck gentlemen!_

Peter stepped on the gas while the Ant Hill Mob stood on each other's shoulders in their signature human chain, with Clyde reaching to grab her. Chuggaboom's speed increased as the speed of the bobsled also intensified, but it wasn't until now that Peter made a startling discovery.

"Hey, chaps!" Peter called to the Mob. "Look ahead! There's an icy river just ahead!"

Upon hearing this, Clyde looked ahead and gasped.

"No kidding!" He cried. "If Penelope ends up on that ice, it'll only make her fate worse! We can't let that happen!"

 _They'd better think of something soon because Penelope is just inches close to the icy river!_

"In case of such emergencies, I happened to bring a container of superglue, which should hopefully be work on ice!" Pockets took out a container of super glue and handed it to Zippy. "You take it from here!"

"Sure thing!" Zippy took the glue and sped to the icy river.

From there, Zippy poured the glue all over the ice just as the bobsled sped onto it. The super glue had worked, for Penelope immediately stopped as soon as the sled got on it.

"Oh, thank goodness! It worked!" Penelope smiled as she caught he breath and got he grips with reality again.

"Blast! It worked!" The Hooded Claw frowned.

 _So despite the Hooded Claw's no-good Noel knickknacks, our heroes are continuing their search for the right tree._

"Alright, everyone, like I said before, not too tall, not too short." Clyde told everyone.

As they walked, they once more admired the atmosphere that winter brought them in a place like this.

"I do hope we get this kind of weather on Christmas." Said Penelope. "It's just so beautiful isn't it, Peter?"

"Yes and it would make for all sorts of lovely walks with you my dear." Peter replied as he held Penelope's hand during the walk. "Plus it also makes for great hunting weather."

He turned to the Ant Hill Mob.

"As I promised before, boys, I'll take you boys to my hunting lodge for a weekend getaway and show you the ropes of fox, coon, buck and fowl hunting."

"Sounds good." Clyde nodded.

"Do it on a weekend I'm going Christmas shopping for you boys." Penelope suggested. "After all, I can't have you seeing what I got you."

"How true, we'll certainly plan around it for sure." Peter agreed.

"Look, fellas!" Penelope grinned. "Let's take a look at that one!"

Everyone looked at the tree Penelope told them about and couldn't help but admire its good health, evergreen features and, most importantly, size.

"Do y'all think it'll look good in my little ole living room?"

"Only one way to find out, Penelope." Pockets searched his pockets for something. "With my tall tree measuring tape."

Pockets took out the measuring tape, pulled it a bit, and turned to his fellow men.

"If you could help me up, I'd appreciate it."

The Mob formed another human chain with Pockets on top, enabling him to pull the measuring tape a little more until it ended at the top of the tree.

"Yep, it's just the right height for a house like Penelope's!"

"Good! Now we just need to get down and get chopping." Clyde told the other Mobsters as the left their spots.

"You gentlemen have done your part. I'll handle the last step of cutting down that tree." Peter took out a pruning saw and started cutting away. "Everyone stay out of the way!"

Peter's sawing did a perfect job in cutting the tree, and soon it began to fall.

"Timber!" The Ant Hill Mob yelled as the tree came to the ground.

"Oh, we did it, boys!" Penelope expressed excitement. "I can't wait to get all it decorated!"

"I don't think any of us can, Penelope!" Zippy grinned.

"It's gonna look so beautiful in the living room!" Softy bawled.

"Yeah, living room." Snoozy snored.

"Now to just get it back to Chuggaboom and go home, so we can get it all decorated." Peter, used his muscles to lift the tree, and with Penelope's help, carried the tree back to Chuggaboom and placed it on top.

"Okay, Pockets, you said you had something to hold this tree down while we drive home?" Clyde asked him.

"Thanks for the reminder! These leather tree-holding car straps are sure to be heavy enough to keep our tree in place until it's time to take it inside!" Pockets took out special, heavy leather straps with strong hooks at each end that attached to the side of Chuggaboom's roof.

Peter and Penelope hooked the straps holding the tree down onto the roof and double checked to make sure it was in place.

"They're in place, fellas!" Penelope told the Ant Hill Mob as she and Peter loaded into the car. "We can go home now!"

"Good! Now let's go home!" Clyde smiled. "We've got a house to get decorated for Christmas!"

 _So after a fun trip and finding the right tree, plus a breathtaking peril and rescue, Penelope and her boys head homeward to get ready for Christmas!_


	4. Hope is the Best Christmas Gift

_Ah, home sweet home again! Having enjoyed a delicious chicken dinner, our heroes are now ready to decorate the house and trim Penelope's new Christmas tree!_

"Thanks again for making dinner for us, Penelope." Peter praised his love. "That slow cooker chicken of yours always hits the spot every time."

"Oh, thanks, fellas." Penelope blushed and giggled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, as always! And you're gonna love the desserts I made for everyone as well. Delectable, seasonal Christmas cookies! And this won't be the last time making them this year!"

"Penelope, could you remind us where all your Christmas decorations have been stored?" Clyde requested.

"Every little ole thing we'll need is down in the basement, boys." Penelope replied. "After all, I feel it's much safer to bring everything upstairs."

"Duh but then we'll have to take everything down again when Christmas is over." Dum-Dum said.

"Either way, that's where you'll find the boxes of Christmas items. Just follow me."

"Right, Penelope." Clyde replied.

Penelope was just about to lead Peter and the Ant Hill Mob to the basement, when unknown to them, she took a moment to grab a picture frame from her wall. The picture had been taken years back in her childhood on Christmas morning. The then-little Penelope was with her mother and father around the tree, holding a snow globe that had Santa Claus and his reindeer. As she looked at the photo, she sighed and a small tear fell down her cheek.

"It sure feels great to have a moment free of peril for once, doesn't it?" Pockets asked.

"You got the 'for once' part right." Penelope sighed again.

By the sad sound of Penelope's voice, the boys knew that something wasn't right, so they stopped walking at once.

"Penelope, are you alright?" Peter asked her, feeling concerned.

"I'm fine." Penelope answered in a quiet, small voice.

"Don't lie to us, Penelope." Clyde told her. "Clearly nothing's fine."

"Won't you tell us what's wrong?" Zippy begged.

"You won't feel better if you don't tell us." Softy sobbed.

"This just isn't how I want my Christmas to be like anymore." Penelope explained to them with a frown. "All the perils I've been dealing with."

"What's the picture you're holding, Penny?" Peter wondered.

"Just a little ole reminder of better days, better Christmases, before, you know…"

The boys nodded, as they knew only too well what she meant.

"You boys remember what else was a cherished reminder?" Penelope showed them her picture. "That little ole snow globe, like in the picture."

"Of course we remember, Penelope." Clyde answered. "Your mother and father gave that to you."

"That's right." Penelope answered, more sighs coming. "I loved that snow globe. I remember for years when the Hooded Claw first put me in peril, that every day at Christmastime I'd look at it and just get lost in happier memories. Happier memories of the holiday season before peril and before Mama and Dear Daddy each lost their lives. I'd give anything to have it back."

"Penny dear, whatever happened to your snow globe?" Peter couldn't help but ask.

"We know what happened. We were there, too." Clyde began to explain. "It was New Year's Day of this year, and we were all cleaning the house and putting away not only stuff from the New Year's Eve party Penelope hosted, but all the Christmas decorations as well. After we boxed everything up, we were heading to the basement, one at a time."

"Penelope carried a few more boxes downstairs." Clyde continued. "Halfway downstairs, she tripped on her heels and almost fell, and the snow globe came flying out of her hands. She used her hand to catch the rail before she could really fall, but the snow globe crashed at the bottom of the stairs. The other guys downstairs were too late to catch it on time. Upon hearing the sound of the glass breaking and the sound of a devastated, heart wrenching scream, I rushed down to see what broke and to see if she was screaming because she got cut on the glass. I was relieved that she wasn't hurt, but she was on her knees, shaking and crying over her treasured Christmas item breaking. We knew it was a Christmas gift from her mother and father and we knew how much it meant to her, so we helped her pick up the pieces, took her onto her bed and laid with her, holding her close and comforting her as she kept sobbing."

Clyde gave a sigh of sadness himself.

"It was a sad New Year's Day for everyone that year. Our hearts were just as broken as hers."

"It's been almost a year, and I still miss it." Penelope sniffed a bit. "And I miss my peril-free Christmas seasons. This whole thing is never going to end, is it?"

"Penny, Penny dear, come here." Peter took her gently and held her close. "There will come a time when the Hooded Claw is foiled for good and all this peril will end, and you can finally enjoy a normal life and Christmas again."

"It may not be this year, but someday at Christmas." Clyde nodded.

"How can y'all be certain?" Penelope asked.

"Penelope, part of Christmas is finding hope, and keeping it." Peter told her. "It's up to you to have hope and to keep it even when you are faced with the worst of situations."

"Peter's right Penelope." Clyde agreed with the rest of the Mob. "We know how much you love Christmas, and how much it means to you. Every year, you're always so full of Christmas cheer. Don't let that fiend the Hooded Claw steal it from you."

"Come with us, Penelope." Said Zippy. "Come with us."

The boys led her to a window and after they pulled the blinds, they beckoned Penelope to look out.

"Look out the window, Penelope." Clyde told her. "You see that star in the night sky?"

"What star, Clyde?" Penelope wondered. "There's so many stars in the sky?"

"I'm talking about the big star, the one that's shining brighter than all the others."

Penelope looked closer and indeed saw a large, golden star whose light was brighter than the other stars in the sky.

"That star is a very special star. It's the kind of star that gives people hope around Christmastime, but only if you truly believe. Only those who truly believe will see the star."

"And I do believe." Penelope smiled at the sight of the star. "That little ole star looks like the one in Bethlehem that guided the shepherds and the Wise Men to the manger where the Good Lord himself was born to give us hope and faith, which is important around this time of year."

She turned back around to look at the boys.

"You boys do know that Christmas will never be about presents, trees, fancy decorations, or even the free food. It's about kindness, hope, and faith, which are the best Christmas gifts anybody could ever receive. These gifts are so special that you can't see it or wrap it up, but you can feel it if you just believe, and spreading them to those around us is a great way to celebrate Christmas, because those things will win over evil. And I think the best part about Christmas is being around such caring and supportive friends like you."

"That's right, Penelope." Pockets replied as Penelope went to hug all the boys.

"It's great to see that smile back on your face, Penelope." Softy wept.

"Yeah, smile…" Snoozy snored.

"Yes, and I am going to keep that smile." Penelope kept smiling. "And I am going to keep my Christmas spirit, because I believe Christmas spirit will triumph over evil! And with caring and supportive friends like you, I'll see to it for sure!"

The men all cheered.

 _That's the Christmas spirit, Penelope!_

"Now if I remember, we still have a little ole tree to trim and little ole halls to deck."

"That's right, Penelope!" Peter smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get what we need!"

"Right!" The Ant Hill Mob answered in unison before they, Peter and Penelope went to grab the decorations from the basement.

 _Now our heroes can finally get their decorating done!_

"Duh what comes on the tree first?" Asked Dum-Dum.

"The lights always come on first, Dum-Dum." Peter answered as he took a strand of lights from one of the boxes. "Would you chaps like to help?"

Once the Ant Hill Mob helped Peter wrap the lights and the garland around the tree, everyone was helping each other decorate the tree. The Mobsters handed each other ornaments and would give ornaments that went on the high part of the tree to Penelope or Peter. Penelope then picked up each Ant Hill Mob member so they could hang their stockings above the fireplace with hers and Peter's. They were about to grab the mistletoe when Penelope politely stopped them.

"Let little ole me handle the mistletoe." She grinned as she took it.

Peter was about to grab a decoration when Penelope's voice caught his attention.

"Oh, Peter, it looks like your lucky year!"

"My lucky year?" Peter was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look above you!"

Peter did look above him, and he saw the mistletoe that hung above him and he saw Penelope coming to it.

"Oh, Penny, we're under the mistletoe!" Peter grinned as he held Penelope and prepared for the kiss.

"So that's why Penelope wanted to be in charge of the mistletoe." Yak-Yak chuckled.

"Exactly!" Said Penelope before she and Peter shared a long kiss under the mistletoe.

Everyone's teamwork proved to be very resourceful in helping Penelope get her home decorated, and soon Penelope's home was decorated beautifully, the way that a house at Christmastime should look. Penelope stepped back to admire how it looked and she was very happy about it.

"Oh, it looks ever so wonderful!" She couldn't stop looking. "And it's all thanks to you, fellas! What I would've done without your help I'll never know!"

"Oh, Penelope! We're glad we helped!" Peter took her again and kissed her. "We love helping you!"

"I just know we're going to have a great Christmas! The Hooded Claw is not going to spoil it!" Penelope continued to keep her faith. "Come on, boys. Let's go get some cookies, and we'll watch a little ole Christmas movie! After all that hard work, and all that peril, I say we earned it!"

"Right, Penelope!" The boys agreed.


	5. The Nutcracker Bitter-Suite

_A few days later, Penelope has returned home from some errands, looking rather frazzled from her trip. Was Christmas shopping stressful, Miss Penelope?_

"Not only shopping for Peter, but I also had a pleasant visit from the Hooded Claw, too." Said Penelope, out of breath, her hair looking frizzy, and her face slightly broken out.

 _I see. That fiend is certainly not helping your holiday stress. Remember what your guys told you, Penelope._

"I know, and I'm gonna make sure my little ole stress stays under control this year!" Penelope reached into her purse and took out a small bottle. "With the use of my 'Holiday De-Stress' essential oil Professor Pat Pending and I made together!"

Penelope placed a tiny drop of the essential oil onto her wrist and breathed it in.

"This here essential oil is made of both calming chamomile, frankincense; because one of the three little ole Wise Men gave it to the Good Lord as a gift at his birth. And last but not least, peppermint, so I can get that festive scent!"

 _You'd best keep that De-Stress oil with you Penelope! Maybe make a perfume or soap of it, too!_

Penelope then looked at her mailbox, noticing that the red flag was raised.

 _Say, what could you have in the mail, Penelope?_

"I'm about to find out."

Penelope placed her hand in her mailbox and pulled out a Nutcracker doll that had a small note tied to its wrist.

 **Dear Penelope,**

 **Tis the season for romance, and for timeless traditions, and one of my Christmas wishes is to be a part of your favorite traditions! Attached to the back of the note are two tickets to your favorite Christmas show,** _ **The Nutcracker**_ **! But first you are cordially invited to a fine dinner at the grand Seafood Plaza! The show begins at 7:30 PM. I'm looking forward to seeing you my dear!**

 **With great love,**

 **Peter Perfect**

"Oh how ever so sweet is that!" Penelope couldn't stop smiling. "Peter knows a young gal's heart only too well!"

Penelope's dog, a lovely blonde female Cocker Spaniel named Angel, barked came running out with the Ant Hill Mob to greet her owner.

"Oh, why Angel!" Penelope bent down to stroke her excitable pup. "It's so good to go home to you, baby! And hi, fellas! I missed you too!"

"Hey, Penelope!" Clyde welcomed Penelope with a grin. "Did you have a good time Christmas shopping for Peter?"

"Besides a run-in with that nasty ole Hooded Claw, I'd say it was overall successful." Penelope sighed in exhaustion, but still kept a grin. "I even picked up a gift for Peter's loyal hunting dog, Duke! And speaking of Peter, look what he surprised little ole me with!"

"What did he get you, Penelope?" Zippy asked Penelope. "What could it be?"

"He sent me an invitation to dinner and an evening production of _The Nutcracker_!" Penelope explained to the Ant Hill Mob. "The show is at seven thirty tonight. Does anyone know what time it is right now?"

"It happens to be four thirteen according to my watch." Pockets looked at his watch.

"Oh dear." Grumbled a tired Penelope. "I have to both wrap Peter's presents _and_ get ready for my date with him."

"Penelope, what you need is a break." Clyde suggested. "You've had a busy day and with Christmas coming up you'll have more to come."

"You look really stressed out." Yak-Yak chuckled as he pointed at Penelope's tired face, frizzy hair and broken-out face.

"Yeah, you poor little thing." Softy sobbed.

"Yeah, poor thing…" Snoozy echoed through snores.

"Duh, do you think we can help you out, Penelope?" Dum-Dum asked.

"I would appreciate the help, boys." Penelope nodded. "You're right. I could use some little ole down time before I leave for the ballet tonight."

"Great! We'll help you get refreshed and looking good for your date tonight!" Clyde smiled. "And while you're away, we'll wrap those presents up."

"Oh, thank you fellas!" Penelope smiled. "Just let me drop these bags up first."

"Right!" The Mob nodded with smiles.

After Penelope dropped off the bags in the attic, she went back downstairs and saw Clyde holding her pink bathrobe.

"Get changed into your favorite robe, Penelope, and meet us in your bathroom." He handed the robe to Penelope. "We've set up a spa down there as Step 1 of getting ready for your date!"

"Thank you, Clyde!" Penelope gratefully took the robe and went to her room to change.

After about a minute, Penelope emerged from her bedroom in her pink bathrobe and retreated to her bathroom. It was huge, spacious, and had all the right essentials for makeovers and spa treatments at home; one of the many perks of being heiress to a vast family fortune such as the Pitstop fortune. The minute she came down she saw the Ant Hill Mob donning aprons and T-shirts to prevent their usual suits from being wet.

"There you are, Penelope." Clyde led Penelope to her pink spa chair and lowered it. "Just have a seat and we'll get you ready for a hair and facial mask treatment."

He then looked at his boys to assign them tasks for Penelope's spa treatment.

"Alright you guys, Yak-Yak will use a makeup remover on Penelope's face. Dum-Dum will shampoo her hair and towel dry it before Snoozy gets the hair mask on and wraps her hair in a hot towel. Softy, you light up those relaxation candles and be very careful. Zippy, you'll be in charge of washing, scrubbing and steaming her face. I'll handle getting her favorite anti-stress mud mask on and removing it, and Pockets, I'll have you get those cucumbers for her eyes and give her a mani-pedi. You give the best ones."

"Make it Bright Ruby Red on the toes and Emerald Green on the fingers, Pockets!" Penelope requested her nail colors. "The glittery polishes if you please."

"Right, Penelope!" Pockets smiled and nodded. "I'll remember!"

"Ok, you guys." Clyde told the other Mobsters. "Get to work!"

"Right Clyde!" They answered before scrambling to do their assigned tasks.

It took about a half hour for the Mob to give Penelope the treatments they were given, but their treatments proved to be rather successful. Clyde made sure of it. Penelope was feeling much more relaxed than she was when she arrived home. Her face was cleared up from her facial, but her hair was still wrapped up in a towel, as she decided to shower before getting dressed and getting her hair and makeup done.

"There we go. Part one is complete." Clyde grinned. "You look incredible and relaxed."

"It's all thanks to you boys." Penelope smiled back. "Now I simply must get to the shower and wash my body, so I can be squeaky clean and refreshed."

After a quick shower, Penelope, still in her bathrobe, removed her shower cap and went back to her bedroom, where she saw the Ant Hill Mob again.

"Why fellas. What brings you to my room?"

"Time for Part Two of getting you ready for your Christmas date with Peter Perfect." Clyde explained.

"Duh, we're gonna help with your hair." Said Dum-Dum.

"And your makeup." Zippy grinned.

"And finding a beautiful dress." Softy cried.

"Yeah, dress…" Snoozy snored.

"I'll handle my own makeup, but I would it would be ever so nice if you did my hair and helped me decide what I should wear." Penelope told her heroes.

"Ok you guys." Clyde turned to his boys again. "Zippy, you help blow-dry Penelope's hair and brush it while drying. Yak-Yak and Softy will get the curling and flat irons ready. I'll handle hair styling, and the rest of you will get all of her jewelry and hair accessories out so she can decide."

"Right, Clyde!" The rest of the Mob replied before scattering to their respective tasks.

After a few minutes, the boys finished styling Penelope's hair, she did her own makeup and she finally chose an outfit. The blonde hair was styled in a low side ponytail that had been beautifully curled and for her makeup she had crimson red lips, brown eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and rosy cheeks. For her outfit, Penelope decided on a white long sleeved, knee-length dress with a black lace trim around the waist, black tights to keep her legs from getting cold, and black kitten heels.

Dum-Dum gave Penelope a red flower statement necklace, Pockets loaned her a pair of diamond stud earrings, and Softy handed over her favorite sterling silver charm bracelet. After she got them on, Penelope looked in her mirror and loved how she looked.

"Oh thank you ever so ever fellas!" Penelope admired her reflection and her outfit. "Little ole me feels so happy, so relaxed, and oh so beautiful!"

"We're so glad to hear you say that, Penelope." Clyde gave another smile. "You are very beautiful inside and out. And we all want you to feel that every day."

"You're the best friends anyone ever had. I am a blessed gal to have you fellas."

Suddenly, everyone heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Penelope rushed to the door before putting a breath mint in her mouth. When she opened the door she was happy to see Peter standing there.

"Ah, Peter!" Penelope cried in delight. "You're rather early but that's perfectly fine by little ole me!"

"Why yes, my dear Penelope. We simply must get to the restaurant early so we can get the best seats for the ballet." Peter's voice was different; nasally and snarky, but neither Penelope nor the Ant Hill Mob were suspicious.

"I agree, Peter honey! I would like a nice view myself." Penelope nodded before turning to the Mob. "Ok, fellas. Peter and I will be home later tonight. Thank you again for all your help in getting little ole me ready!"

"You're welcome Penelope!" Clyde replied. "We're more than happy to help. Go have your fun!"

"Bye!" Penelope called out while she was leaving with "Peter" in his car.

 _And so it's off to dinner and the Nutcracker Ballet Penelope goes!_

A few minutes later, Penelope and "Peter" reached a theater in town, but it was not the theater the Nutcracker show was being held at. This theater looked rather old, worn out and empty.

 _Or is it?_

"Well, here we are Penelope sweetie." "Peter" stepped out and led Penelope inside the theater.

Once they got inside, Penelope looked around and a realization came to her head.

"Peter, babe. This isn't the theater the ballet is playing at." Penelope grew suspicious. "And are you feeling alright? You haven't been your talkative little ole self on the car ride."

"Oh I'm feeling alright, Pitstop." "Peter" sneered. "And I'm just saving the chat something very special."

"Peter" gave a quick spin, and out came a too familiar figure.

"The Hooded Claw!" Penelope gasped. "I might have known it was a trick of yours! The real Peter Perfect would never do that! He's a real gentleman _unlike_ you!"

"As a villain, Pitstop, it's not my job to be a gentleman!" The Hooded Claw smirked.

"HC even stole the real Peter Perfect's car so he could bring you here." The Bully Brothers appeared out of the shadows.

"So you carjacked Peter!" Penelope scowled. "You cad! Wait until he hears about this!

She took her phone out to call Peter, but the Claw immediately took it away and turned it off before handing it to one of the Bully Brothers.

"And now Penelope, your Christmas gift is going to come early this year!" He laughed. "Your last Christmas gift that is!"

 _And so that hooded fiend takes our gal to the stage of the old theater and takes an old Christmas Nutcracker prop to do her in!_

After being taken to the stage of the theater, Penelope found herself tied up, and lying on her back on a platform under the teeth of a giant nutcracker head that had been used for a Christmas show many years ago.

"Since your original plan was to see _The Nutcracker_ with that Perfect Parasite, I decided to use a Nutcracker themed trap for just the occasion!" The Hooded Claw began to explain his latest peril. "In this version though, our charming Nutcracker has turned against the lovely Clara, or in this case, you, Pitstop; and has sided with the Mouse King and his army."

"In other words, Claw?" Penelope was confused.

"Okay I'll use details. If you'll notice Pitstop, the Nutcracker's teeth that you're tied under has been sharpened to a razor sharp blade-like quality, capable of slicing you in two." The Claw explained. "Even though you obviously can't see it, there is a rope holding the teeth in place, and before we get going, the Bully Brothers will release two cages with four hungry mice in each cage. The mice will start chewing the rope until it gets weaker and weaker. And then, the rope will snap and release the teeth, making you this nutcracker's dinner!"

The Hooded Claw gave an evil laugh after his explanation.

"Carjacking Peter Perfect and breaking into an old theater just to do little ole me in!?" Penelope frowned. "You, terrible Mouse King, are going to get coal in your stocking for sure!"

"Eh, why not? Lumps of coal make perfect diamonds!" He grinned and put his nose in the air before he turned to the Bully Brothers.

"Okay Bully Brothers." He told his henchmen. "Time to release the mice!"

"Right, Claw." The Bully Brothers replied as they opened the cage door and released the mice.

"Well, Clara! This Mouse King must be off!" The Claw tipped his hat. "What a shame I can't stay to see you become Nutcracker Chow!"

With an evil laugh, he took off with the Bully Brothers.

 _Oh dear! Will Clara, err, Penelope, become dinner for the Nutcracker? Or will the Prince, err, Peter Perfect, find out about his stolen car and get there in time to save his princess?_

Meanwhile, Peter, who slicked his blonde hair back and had on a blue flannel shirt under a black jacket, black slacks and black dress shoes, turned to his Beagle and hunting dog, Duke; and his red kitten, Ginger Snap.

"Well boys, I must be off to see Pretty Penny!" Peter stroked his pets and gave them scratches behind their ears. "You two be good while I'm away!"

The minute he stepped out his door and into his garage, he made the horrifying discovery of his missing red convertible.

 _I hate to break the news to you, Peter, but the Hooded Claw stole your car under the guise of you! Is there anything you can do?_

"Looks like I'll have to find an emergency ride!" Peter took out his cell phone and called Clyde.

"Hello, Clyde. I need to put you and the boys on speaker." He warned his friends through the phone.

"Peter, is everything ok? How's Penelope?" Clyde wondered.

"I'm not with Penelope. I'm at home, and I can't go anywhere because my car has disappeared!" The concerned Peter told the Mob.

"Duh, but you left with Penelope a few minutes ago, didn't you?" Dum-Dum scratched his head in confusion.

"Either me, or an imposter…" Peter scowled.

A realization came to the boys' minds.

"It was the Hooded Claw!" Clyde's eyes widened.

"He must've taken my place and stolen my car!"

"Pete, just hang tight and we'll drive over, pick you up, and find Penelope!"

 _You chaps had better hurry! Those mice are chewing away at the rope!_

Back at the old theater, the mice kept chewing and chewing the rope that was holding the nutcracker head's razor sharp teeth in place.

"Those mice must really be hungry." Penelope thought. "Does this place have any cheese that could satisfy them? I would hope so."

 _Just hang in there, Clara! Oops! I mean Penelope! The Nutcracker Prince…oops! I mean Peter Perfect, and the Toy Soldiers…oops! I mean the Ant Hill Mob, are hot on your trail!_

"We'll never find Peter's car, or Penelope!" Yak-Yak giggled.

"Oh yes we will." Clyde replied. "We've gotta at least try to do something."

"But what can we do?" Pockets wondered. "We don't know where she is."

"We are going to improvise." Peter told the Mob. "Keep your eyes on a powerful red convertible and I'll try calling Penelope. Maybe she hid her phone inside her coat. She did that once and neither the Claw nor his henchmen ever detected it."

Peter took out his cell phone and called Penelope, but unfortunately because the Claw shut her phone off it led to voicemail.

"That's just great." Peter frowned. "That fiend stole her phone and that means I can't reach her. Have any of you seen a red convertible in town?"

"We wish we could say yes, but no." Clyde answered with a sigh. "But we have to keep looking."

The Mob's first attempts to find Peter's car proved to be in vain, as they didn't have much luck.

"Forget my car for now, chaps!" Peter told the boys. "Penelope is in serious danger! Her life and welfare is far more important! We need to really find her!"

"Right, Peter!" The mob nodded in agreement.

 _You gentlemen had better find Penelope soon, because those mice won't stop chewing the rope! It's just about to get weak! And that means the end of Penelope!_

"No, it won't mean the end!" Penelope showed determination to escape. "This is one Clara who is not just going to lay here and wait for her Nutcracker Prince or her Toy Soldiers to come and rescue her!"

 _What are you going to do, Penelope?_

Penelope was thinking hard. She remembered a time where she traveled all the way to Baghdad to retrieve the map to Ali Baba's cave to give treasure to poor children. During her trip, the Hooded Claw placed her in an elaborate trap that involved a mouse scaring an elephant enough for it to jump on a large block of stone, threatening to crush her to death. Penelope remembered successfully escaping this trap by using "mouse calls" in order to get the elephant off the block and get the mouse to untie her.

"Why yes…" Penelope grinned. "That's just what I'll do."

 _What's your plan, Penelope?_

"I am going to bring my little ole mouse calls back and get these cute little ole critters to help me instead of harm me!"

 _Ah, so the army of mice are going to side with Clara in this version of the Nutcracker!_

"Right!" Penelope prepared herself for her escape.

Penelope cleared her throat and attempted a couple of falsetto squeaks.

"Squeak, squeak, squeak!"

 _It's working, Penelope! Your squeaks are catching the attention of the mice!_

Upon hearing the squeaks, the mice stopped chewing the rope, which was starting to get weak. They followed the squeaks coming from Penelope and crawled beside her.

 _The mice might have stopped chewing but they've already done some damage! The rope is now weak and is about to squeak at any second now!_

"It's time for Step 2 of my escape!" Penelope grinned before doing more squeaks.

"Squeak, squeak, squeak!"

"That's my own little mouse talk for, 'I have string cheese in my purse, and if you untie me I am more than happy to share it with you!'"

 _Ah, I see! Let's hope the mice heed your message!_

The mice looked at each other for a second, then quickly crawled on Penelope's body and starting chewing the ropes binding her.

"That tickles." Penelope giggled after the mice crawled on her.

In less than a few seconds, the mice succeeded in untying Penelope. Once they did, Penelope sat up, gathered the mice in her arms, got up from the platform and set them down just in time before the teeth of the nutcracker head came down.

 _Not a moment too soon! Now you'd better remember to wash your hands after you handle those mice Penelope._

"Oh, I will." Penelope grabbed her purse and took out string cheese that was supposed to be her snack.

"Here you are, little fellas." Penelope peeled the package of the string cheese off and started breaking the string cheese into little pieces for each mouse. "You poor dears must be starving, or you wouldn't have been chewing that rope so much."

The happy mice gratefully accepted the string cheese pieces and started eating them up. Once they did, Penelope turned and began to leave the theater. Halfway out the door, she noticed her cell phone laying on the ground.

"Why the Hooded Claw is still keeping the Bully Brothers as his evil henchmen little ole me will never know!" Penelope giggled as she picked up her phone. "They are such klutzes! I bet they can't even keep their own phones in their own pockets either."

She walked out of the theater and was surprised to see the Ant Hill Mob and Peter next to Peter's car, which was parked in front of the building.

 _Well it looks like our guys found both Peter's car, and Penelope!_

"Hey, looks who's here!" Dum-Dum pointed out with a smile!

"She's safe! Thank heavens she's safe!" Softy bawled.

"Penny! Oh my dear Penny!" Peter cried happily as he and Penelope came up to each other and he held her. "I'm so glad you're okay! And you look so beautiful, darling."

"Thank y'all Peter." Penelope murmured as Peter softly kissed her forehead. "You boys were oh so lucky to have found me."

"It took a couple tries but we were successful in the end."

"Now that I'm safe we'd better get going to the Seafood Plaza, babe."

"Oh yes!" Peter took Penelope's hand and led her to his car.

"We'll see you boys later tonight!" Penelope turned to the Ant Hill Mob. "And don't worry about little ole me this time. Peter has everything under control and if there's another emergency, I'll call you, ok?"

"Sounds great, Penelope!" Clyde nodded. "You two enjoy the show!"

"We will, fellas!" Penelope smiled at the Mob as she and Peter prepared to leave. "Goodbye!"

 _Now that the Hooded Claw is out of the way, Penelope and Peter can now resume their plans for tonight!_

During dinner, Penelope told Peter about the events of her day leading to their date, from the Ant Hill Mob helping her get ready to how the Hooded Claw disguised himself as Peter and took her to the old theater to the trap he had placed her in and how she escaped. Just like all of her other peril stories, this story shocked Peter.

The happy couple were much more at peace when they arrived at the theater where the ballet was to be held. Peter had made sure that he and Penelope would get balcony seats as part of his surprise for her. The balcony made for a great view of the stage and since they were in the front seats of the balcony, they were even able to put their feet up and relax without anyone else complaining.

"What an incredible view, right, Peter?" Penelope sat back and relaxed as she and Peter enjoyed the balcony.

"You can see anything from up here. In fact, look Penny, I can see my house from here!" Peter joked, making Penelope laugh.

The Nutcracker ballet production amazed both Penelope and Peter. Neither of them were able to take their eyes off any of the acts and the show overall got them in the Christmas spirit once more. Peter put his arm around Penelope, causing her to curl up to him and she wrapped her arm around his waist. The couple spent the show wrapped up in this warm, relaxing embrace.

After the show, Peter drove Penelope back home. He got out of the car so he could lead Penelope out again.

"What a wonderful night, Peter!" Penelope kissed Peter's cheek. "Thank you again."

"Oh, Penny, it was my pleasure." Peter smiled.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Clara?" He bowed.

"The pleasure is yours, my prince!" Penelope giggled.

Penelope and Peter waltzed and danced with each other as Christmas lights on the Pitstop Manor shined on the driveway.

"Why Peter. I didn't know you were that good of a dancer." Penelope complimented as Peter lifted her up in a spin.

"Just between the two of us, Penny, I was involved in ballet since the age of eight."

"I know I keep saying this, but that was a great show! Thank you ever so much for surprising me, babe!"

"Oh Penny, I had fun surprising you!"

Peter and Penelope shared a long kiss under the Christmas lights.

"Sweet dreams, my prince." Penelope kissed his cheek again.

"Sleep well, my lovely Clara." Peter ran his hand through her ponytail before going home.

Penelope felt so in love and so happy after her date that she couldn't stop smiling as she went inside. However, she discovered that the Ant Hill Mob was already asleep, so she tiptoed to her room and got ready for bed very quietly so she wouldn't disturb the boys. She couldn't wait to tell them about her date and the perilous events that occurred prior to the date.

Angel, as well as Snowflake, Penelope's white domestic longhaired cat, and Rosie, her light brown and white mini lop rabbit, awoke when their mistress came into the bedroom.

"Come into bed with me babies." She beckoned her pets.

Angel and Snowflake jumped onto the bed but Penelope picked up Rosie and set her down on the bed. She sleepily stroked them, still feeling happy after her date and the fact that Christmas was coming. No one, not even the Hooded Claw, was going to steal her happiness.


	6. The Great Christmas Light Plight

_A week has passed by and it is now Friday afternoon! Now that Penelope and the Ant Hill Mob are home from work, they may discuss their plans for tonight and the weekend!_

Penelope and the Ant Hill Mob were in the kitchen decorating a gingerbread house and trying to figure out what their plans were for the weekend, as Penelope still needed to get some shopping done for the boys and they still needed to find a time to shop for Penelope.

"Now fellas, if little ole me remembers correctly, Peter said he'd take you on a hunting trip for a weekend at his lodge." Penelope told the Mob. "Is that right?"

"Sure is, and you were gonna go shopping for us while we were away." Clyde replied.

"That's right. I know your trip is this weekend, but did Peter say what time you boys would be leaving and what day you'd be back?" Penelope asked.

"No, not yet." Zippy said. "He's been busy with Christmas shopping himself, he hasn't had much time."

"Oh, dear." Penelope took her phone and started to call Peter. "We'd better call him and ask. After all, I can't have you fellas seeing what you got till Christmas."

The phone rang a bit, and Peter finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Peter darling!" Penelope smiled. "Listen, I'm gonna put little ole you on speaker. The Ant Hill Mob needs to speak with you and plan your hunting trip. I'll hand my phone over to Clyde."

Penelope then gave her phone to Clyde.

"You chaps there?" Peter asked through the phone.

"We always are, Peter." Clyde nodded. "What's the plan?"

"The funny thing is that I was just about to call you and Penelope because not only are we going to discuss our plans, but I'm eager to take another trip with all of you."

"Oh! Where is this little ole trip?" Penelope grew excited.

"I was thinking we could all go to the park for the Annual Christmas lights show that's taking place tonight." Peter explained.

The moment Peter mentioned the Annual Christmas Lights Show at the park, it immediately occurred to Penelope.

"I should've remembered! I have to attend because I'll be representing my Dear Daddy!" Her excitement turned into worry.

"But we're leaving for our trip early tomorrow morning." Pockets also got worried.

"Oh what are we gonna do?" Softy sobbed.

"Now, now everyone, let's not panic." Peter assured everyone. "We'll make this whole thing work. We'll have plenty of time to hunt some wild game in the woods tomorrow and Sunday."

Penelope turned to the Ant Hill Mob.

"We don't have to leave until five when it finally gets dark outside, so you boys should start packing for the weekend."

"Sounds like a plan, Penelope." Clyde grinned.

"Duh, I'll pack both my things and things for Angel, the pretty bird dog." Dum-Dum got up to get packing with everyone else.

"I'll help you get Angel's things ready, Dum-Dum." Said Penelope. "Wait right here."

"Well in that case, I'll see everyone at five!" Peter nodded.

"You too, Peter." Penelope nodded before hanging up.

 _Later that night, our heroes arrive at the park for the lights show!_

Penelope and the Ant Hill Mob arrived to the park in Chuggaboom that night. The Ant Hill Mob were dressed in Christmas Elf costumes for the event. Clyde's elf suit was a festive combination of red and green, and the other mobsters' elf suits were dark blue like their usual suits and stripes that were colors of their respective hat bands.

"Here we are, fellas!" Penelope was all smiles.

"Look at all the lights!" Zippy looked around.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" Softy cried.

"They will be once we get out and have ourselves a nice glance!" Penelope replied.

"In that case, let's get going and find Peter!" Clyde directed everyone else.

Penelope and the Mob got out of Chuggaboom and looked among the crowd for Peter. It took them some time but they managed to find him.

"There you are, Pretty Penny!" Peter smiled as he locked hands with Penelope. "And you chaps look fabulous in those elf suits of yours!"

"Thanks, Peter!" Clyde replied. "We got our bags packed and ready before heading off. What time are we leaving for our trip?"

"We'll be leaving at around six in the morning."

"Aww, but that's too early…" Dum-Dum groaned.

"Yes, I know it's a little early boys, but this will give us time to unpack and get a good breakfast before setting out for our hunt." Peter explained.

"And that means I can get my shopping done a bit earlier too." Penelope added.

"It's a win-win for all of us!" Pockets grinned.

"You can say that again!" Yak-Yak chuckled.

"Why, Penelope Pitstop! Is that you?" Said a male voice that sounded familiar to everyone.

"I'd recognize that little ole voice somewhere, but who could it be?" Penelope looked around.

"Why, Penelope it's me." A kind scientist with a mustard yellow winter coat, black slacks and black shoes came up to Penelope, Peter and the Ant Hill Mob.

"Professor Pat Pending!" Penelope smiled as she gave her fellow Wacky Races competitor a hug. "What brings little ole you to the lights show tonight?"

"I'm glad you asked, Penelope. I'm here to display my latest display of festive lights for the show tonight!" Pat explained with a smile as he led them to another location in the park. "And I have a lot more than just lights for this segment of the show, my friends."

"What exactly do you have other than lights, Professor?" Clyde wondered.

"In addition to my lights, I also have animatronics and inflatables."

Pat took out a remote control from his coat pocket.

"One press of this button will start the show. Let's give this baby a test run and give you guys a sneak preview!"

Pat pressed a button on his remote control and out came an animatronic group of trumpeters playing "Joy to the World!" The lights flashed on the trees and changed colors and patterns with each tune of the song, and inflatables of Santa and a snowman came rising up as the song played.

"Wow!" The Ant Hill Mob stared in amazement.

"I declare!" Penelope loved the performance.

"Amazing!" Peter smiled.

 _Now that's what I call a light show!_

Pat pressed the button on his remote again, ending the performance.

"What did you think, my friends?"

"Oh Professor, that was ever so wonderful!" Penelope praised the Professor.

"I agree with Penny. You've really outdone yourself, Professor!" Peter nodded in agreement.

"Thank you my friends!" The Professor was no doubt happy to hear such wonderful praise and support from his fellow Wacky Racers. "After all, I worked extra hard on this display. Anything to represent us Wacky Racers, and Penelope's family!"

"That means a lot Professor." Penelope's heart was warmed by Pat's words. "Thank you."

"The show's not for a little while, Penelope." Clyde turned to her. "What's there for us to do here in the meantime?"

"Well, fellas." Penelope explained. "They've got good food, pictures with Santa for the kids, ice skating, gift shops, and a variety of different light displays including a Nativity, scenes from _A Christmas Carol_ , _The Nutcracker_ , a gingerbread house of sweets, and different fairytales!"

"Neat!" The boys thought out loud.

"I'm especially looking forward to ice skating! My favorite little ole winter activity!"

"Pardon me, Professor Pending." A woman came up to Pat. "My lights for the show is having some trouble functioning, and I need to have it fixed in time for the show."

"Don't you fret now, ma'am." The Professor assured the woman. "The show's not for another hour and a half. I can get your problem solved before you can say 'Poinsettias'!"

"I'll go with you too, Professor." Peter joined him. "I know my way around fixing these kinds of things."

Peter turned his head to Penelope.

"We'll be over with you real soon, Penelope."

"Ok, Peter darling." Penelope blew him a kiss as he left with the Professor and the woman who needed help.

"The show's not for another hour and a half fellas." Penelope told the Mob. "Let's get something to eat and then go ice skating."

But then she looked around the park and at all the different displays and attractions.

"But first, I have an idea."

"What's your idea, Penelope?" Zippy asked.

"This place makes for a great little ole game of hide and seek." Penelope grinned.

"Sounds like fun, Penelope!" Some of the Mob agreed.

"Aren't we a little old for that kind of stuff?" Clyde raised his brow.

"Oh come on Clyde!" The other Mobsters tried to encourage him. "Don't be such a humbug."

"Please Clyde, join us!" Penelope also tried to convince him. "Everyone's a kid on Christmas! And why waste such a fun opportunity as this?"

"Yeah, come on Clyde!" The other Mobsters kept telling him.

"Alright, alright!" Clyde gave in. "Just quit bugging me! I'll join!"

"Duh, who should count first?" Dum-Dum wondered.

"Penelope should count first." Said Zippy.

"I agree." Clyde winked at Penelope. "After all, ladies first."

Penelope blushed and giggled.

"Alright, fellas. I'll count to twenty while you find some places to hide."

Penelope covered her eyes and started counting to twenty while the Ant Hill Mob split up to find different places in the park to hide.

 _Oh what fun! Hope the Ant Hill Mob find good places to hide here._

Dum-Dum came across a reindeer inflatable.

"Duh, can you keep a secret, Donner?"

The inflatable just stood there.

"Ok, good." Dum-Dum said before he hid behind the reindeer.

Zippy found himself a Christmas light display that looked like a castle with a princess in it.

"Hello lovely princess." Zippy whistled at the princess before speeding to the castle.

"So, do you come around here often?" He flirted with the princess.

Softy came across a Nativity scene that included cows, sheep and a donkey.

"Oh please don't tell Penelope I was here!" He begged the animals through sobs, which made them look at each other in confusion.

Yak-Yak found a gingerbread house scene that had a variety of candy and sweets.

"Sweets galore!" He giggled. "Hope they saved some for me!"

 _The other boys had better find their hiding places sooner, Penelope's just about finished with her counting._

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" She finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Penelope excitedly dashed off to find the Ant Hill Mob.

"Fellas, where are you?" Penelope called them as she searched around the park. "You boys are hiding someplace and I know little ole me will find little ole you!"

As she continued to try to find the Mob, a male voice close by ringed her ears.

"Olly-Olly oxen free!"

"Oh, looks like one of them wants to be found, but which one?" Penelope thought with a smirk.

She then ran off with glee to the location of the voice.

"It's so close too!" She laughed with excitement. "Whoever you are, I'm gonna find you!"

As soon as she arrived at the location and stopped to catch her breath and wipe her brow, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her. One of the hands was clamped over her mouth.

 _Wait a minute, that's not a single one of the Ant Hill Mob!_

The voice did not come from any of the Ant Hill Mob. Instead, it was the Bully Brothers.

Penelope struggled until the first Bully Brother's hand was off her mouth.

"You're not any of the Ant Hill Mob!" She gasped. "You're the Bully Brothers! And that can only mean one thing…"

"Right, Blondie!" The Bully Brothers replied in unison. "Be a good girl and come with us. The boss wants to see you."

Before Penelope could protest, the twin thugs grabbed her and one of them placed his hands back on her mouth. Soon the Bully Brothers escaped with their captive into the dark.

 _Oh no! If the Bully Brothers are here, then that means the Hooded Claw is behind something! But what does that fiend have for our gal this time?_

"Just a little festive fun that's all…" The Hooded Claw sneered.

Penelope was now in a storage area in the park. Her wrists were tied behind her back and she was sitting on top of some boxes of fireworks.

"Alright you fiend, what awful trap do you have for me tonight?" She frowned. "And why am I sitting on top of some little ole fireworks for tonight's show?"

"Just a little trap that's simple, but effective." The Claw replied. "See that string of Christmas lights over there by the fireworks?"

"Of course I do."

"Well those lights are rather very faulty and are close to seeing better days. But no matter, I plan to take them out of their suffering." He began to explain tonight's peril. "As soon as I plug in those lights, a spark will appear and will light the fuse of the first firework sticking out of the box. Once the fuse is lit by the lights, the first firework will start. And the minute the first one starts, the explosion of it will start the rest of its fireworks, and all you'll get for Christmas is one big kaboom!"

The Hooded Claw gave an evil laugh.

"You cad!" Penelope glared at her archenemy. "Don't you know those fireworks are for the show only?"

"Yes I know, but I don't care." The Claw smirked before plugging in the Christmas lights.

"The spark will come any minute now and will soon light the fuse." His evil grin not going anywhere. "Sorry I can't stay to see you and your name go in pieces after the show!"

With a wicked laugh, the Claw turned to leave.

 _Oh no! Will Penelope get one big kaboom for Christmas? Or will the Ant Hill Mob, as well as Peter Perfect, find out about her disappearance in time to free her from the fireworks?_

"Why is it taking Penelope so long to find us?" Clyde wondered as he hid under a lit up Christmas tree. "I'd better call the other boys and see if Penelope found them."

Clyde took out his cell phone and dialed a number of one of the Mob.

"Hello, Zippy. Has Penelope found you yet?" He asked Zippy through the phone.

"She hasn't found me yet." Zippy replied. "I checked with the other guys. They haven't been found either."

This worried Clyde and made him suspicious.

"Looks like we'll have to call this game quits. Gather the other guys and we'll find Penelope!"

It didn't take Zippy long to round up the rest of the Mob, and soon they were on the search for their missing friend.

 _You'd better hurry, fellows! That spark could light up any time!_

Back at the park's storage area, a spark in one of the Christmas lights slowly but surely started.

"Oh dear!" Was all Penelope could think to herself.

 _Oh dear is right, Penelope! Will the Ant Hill Mob ever find where you are?_

Meanwhile, the Ant Hill Mob were still on the hunt for Penelope when all of a sudden, a smell entered Snoozy's nose.

"Hey, Clyde. I smell something." He snored.

"What could it be Snoozy?" Clyde wondered.

"It smells like burning lights…" Snoozy replied before sniffing the scent he had discovered.

"Burning lights?" Dum-Dum scratched his chin.

"That can't be a good thing…" Zippy commented.

"Darn right it's not a good thing." A realization came to Clyde's brain. "I believe the Hooded Claw is stirring up trouble again, and Penelope's a part of it. I smell the lights, too, and it's not too far. We have got to get going!"

"Right, Clyde!" The rest of the Mob nodded before speeding off to the storage area where Penelope was in danger.

 _Please, please get there soon, little elves! The spark is close to igniting the first firework!_

The spark was getting bigger, and soon it was about to ignite the firework string sticking out of the box. Just as Penelope gulped and shut her eyes tight, the Ant Hill Mob broke down the door and entered inside, where they saw their friend tied up on top of the firework and the spark finally lighting up the firework string.

"Penelope's gonna get one big kaboom!" Yak-Yak chuckled.

"No she won't!" Clyde barked. "Zippy! Douse that fuse before it goes off!"

"Right, Clyde!" Zippy saluted.

Just as Zippy was about to speed off with a bucket of water to put the fuse out, he, Penelope and the other mobsters heard the sound of it being doused by someone else. Once everyone heard the sound, everyone, especially Penelope took deep breaths of relief.

 _Sounds like someone else came in too, because the fuse is no longer lit. And thank goodness, too._

"Duh, who put that fuse out?" Dum-Dum had a confused look on his face.

"Beats me, Dum-Dum." Clyde replied. "With all this commotion going on I didn't hear anyone else coming in this place, too."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice ended up being that of Professor Pat Pending, who got up after putting out the fuse and examining the fireworks.

The fireworks, fortunately, did not suffer any damage.

"Professor Pat Pending!" Penelope cried in delight.

"In the flesh, my dear." Pat smiled. "Ok, boys. Do your stuff. After all, you are Penelope's main rescuers."

The Ant Hill Mob went to the fireworks that Penelope was still tied up on top of and formed a human chain with Clyde on the top.

"Don't try to move Penelope." Clyde assured her. "We'll get you down."

The mobsters successfully lowered their human chain down and Clyde grabbed Penelope. After they gently set her down, Pockets took out a knife and untied the ropes binding Penelope's wrists behind her back.

"Oh, I'm free! And more importantly I'm safe!" Penelope rubbed her sore wrists after she got up.

"Oh thank you oh so much, Professor!" Penelope gave him a hug, then turned to the Ant Hill Mob and gave them a group hug, too! "And of course, thank you too, fellas!"

"You're welcome, Penelope!" Softy sobbed.

"Hello, Penelope?" Another male voice caught everyone's attention. "Are you in there, Penny?"

"That sounds like Peter." Yak-Yak giggled.

"That's because it is Peter." Penelope got up and opened the door.

"Oh, Penny! Are you okay, babe?" Peter once more wrapped his arms around his girl.

"Yes, I'm okay, Peter." She hugged him back just as tight. "I thought you'd be with the Professor. After all, the two of you were helping that woman with her little ole light trouble."

"Allow me to explain how I got here, Penelope." Pat began his explanation. "Peter and I were finishing up the repair of the lights, and the minute we did, I caught the smell of burning lights. I knew that scent did not mean anything right, so if you know me with my technical instincts, I did just as the Ant Hill Mob did. I followed the scent over to the storage area. I quickly saw one firework about to be ignited and I just couldn't let the show be ruined by the lack of fireworks and I couldn't let anything happen to you of course, so I licked my fingers and pinched the string as it ignited."

"I followed the Professor because I had an awful feeling you may have been involved, which unfortunately you were." Peter explained his situation. "I guess I wasn't fast enough to get there at the same time he reached you."

"All that matters, honey, is that I'm safe." Penelope placed a gentle hand on Peter's cheek to reassure him.

"And I'm so thankful you're safe, Penny." Peter placed his hand on hers as she still cupped his cheek.

"Say, Professor." Clyde asked Pat. "Those lights that almost did Penelope in were faulty. Is it something that can be fixed?"

Pat got down, unplugged the lights, and examined them.

"Ah, I see." He detected a flaw in one light. "That light appears to be broken."

"It's the light the spark came out of." Penelope pointed out.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The Professor answered. "Fortunately, it can easily be replaced. I'll search for a replacement bulb. As for the rest of you, you can go back to enjoying the fun!"

"Oh thank you Professor!" Penelope's excitement came back.

"So, Penny." Peter grinned as he pulled her close. "What shall we do now that you're free?"

"I'm still up for some little ole ice skating." Penelope told the boys. "Let's go down to the skating rink."

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

"Blast!" The Hooded Claw grumbled. "Foiled by not only those pint sized pests, but a big headed scientist too! Why must things go wrong for us villains?"

 _Now that Penelope is no longer in peril, our heroes can enjoy some fun on the ice!_

Penelope and her friends were on the ice rink skating, spinning and having fun. Penelope unleashed her inner professional skater and did graceful figure eights and pirouettes on the rink. Peter took her hand and skated around with her.

Dum-Dum attempted to skate, but unfortunately for him he slipped and fell on his rear. He got up and tried again, but he slipped again and landed on his chin. Dum-Dum didn't get too injured, but he was embarrassed.

"Dum-Dum, dear. Are you hurt?" Penelope came to him.

"Duh, no I'm alright Penelope." Dum-Dum answered with a flustered look as he reached for the ramp and clung to it while trying not to slip again, to no avail.

"Need some help?"

"Nope. I can do it." Dum-Dum let go of the ramp and attempted to skate again, but he lost his balance and fell. Luckily Penelope caught him before he could hit the ice again.

"Let's go sit down and have a break, Dum-Dum." Penelope led Dum-Dum to the bench outside the rink.

"Either I'm too klutzy, or the ice is too slippery." Dum-Dum sighed with a red face of embarrassment.

"Have you ever learned to ice skate before?" Penelope wondered.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Never fear, Dum-Dum." Penelope smiled as she patted his shoulder. "I am more than happy to give you a little ole skating lesson."

"I've got an idea." Clyde came up to the bench Penelope and Dum-Dum were sitting on, the rest of the Mob and Peter behind him. "You can give Dum-Dum a skating lesson sometime tomorrow during the hunting trip."

"But I'm hunting, too." Dum-Dum said.

"It's okay, Dum-Dum." Penelope kept assuring him. "We'll plan around the trip."

"You know Penelope, there's another side of the forest where my lodge is and where the boys and I will be hunting." Peter told them. "The pond gets frozen enough for it to be stable for ice skating. This afternoon after lunch, you can come over to the pond where we'll meet you. From there, Penelope, you can give your lesson."

"That means I'll have to go Christmas shopping for the Ant Hill Mob later that day or Sunday morning, but other than that, I think that sounds rather peachy!"

The boys all agreed.

"What time will lunch be tomorrow, Peter?" Penelope asked.

"We're planning lunch around noon."

"Then it's all settled." Penelope told the boys her plan. "Dum-Dum, we'll have your lesson at one in the afternoon after lunch. You boys just meet me on the other side of the woods where the pond is. Once Dum-Dum and I are finished with our lesson, you can all come right back and have him rejoin you!"

"Sounds like a plan, Penelope." Clyde nodded.

"It's a win-win for everyone!" Penelope giggled. "I can't wait to see you for lessons, Dum-Dum!"

"I can't wait for my lesson, Penelope!" Dum-Dum hugged her in gratitude.

"I'll see you tomorrow, too, Pitstop…" The Hooded Claw sneered behind the side of the rink entry before he laughed evilly.


	7. A Peril as Cold as the Claw

_And so the next afternoon, after a good lunch, our heroes meet at the frozen pond in the woods!_

The next afternoon was a sunny afternoon, and Penelope met the Ant Hill Mob, Peter, Duke and even Angel next to the pond in the woods where the boys and dogs were hunting so that she could give Dum-Dum his ice skating lesson.

"Are you sure this isn't too much trouble for you, fellas?" Penelope asked the boys.

"Of course not, Penelope." Clyde replied. "You'll be a great ice skating teacher. Besides it's a nice day outside for it anyways."

"How true." Penelope nodded before handing Dum-Dum a pair of ice skates. "Okay Dum-Dum, put these on. I'll be ready with our lesson real soon, okay?"

"Duh, okay, Penelope." Dum-Dum smiled as he put his ice skates on.

"We'll be on the other side of the woods to continue our hunt, Penny." Peter held onto Penelope's hands. "You and Dum-Dum have a good lesson, and please be careful out here."

"I will Peter, babe. Don't y'all worry."

"Have a good time, Penelope." Peter gave Penelope a soft kiss on her cheek. "We'll see you in an hour."

"I'll see you and the Mob and the dogs, too." Penelope bent down to pet Angel. "And be sure to catch some birds during your trip, Angel."

"She caught some pheasants and geese this morning." Peter smiled as he gave Angel gentle scratches behind her ears and she licked his face. "Tomorrow we're gonna hunt ourselves some gamecock and quails. We planned on having Angel help with duck hunting but we worried the pond would be too cold for her."

"That makes sense. And she'll have a great weekend with little ole Dukey, won't she, boy." Penelope turned to Duke and pet him, too.

Duke howled joyfully in reply.

"Like we said, we'll see you two in an hour!" Clyde told Penelope and Dum-Dum as he, Peter, the dogs, and the rest of the Mob turned to leave.

"Bye, fellas!" Penelope waved goodbye. "Y'all be careful out here now!"

She then put on her ice skates.

"Now, Dum-Dum." Penelope grinned as she and Dum-Dum stepped onto the icy pond. "We may begin our lessons for today."

She noticed Dum-Dum was starting to slip, so she went behind and held onto him for a while and straightened his back.

"First things first now, Dum-Dum. Keep your back straight."

"Back straight?"

"Yes. Good posture helps you keep your little ole balance." Penelope answered. "Also, it helps to look straight ahead and not at your feet."

Dum-Dum kept his back straight and stuck out his chest, hoping to maintain a good balance.

"Now Dum-Dum, since your posture is much better, I'm going to let you go." Penelope told him. "If you keep your back straight and your chest out and keep looking forward just like you are right now, you won't slip."

As soon as Penelope let him go, she was ready to move on to the next step.

"Very good posture, Dum-Dum! And you're not even slipping!"

"You're right!" Dum-Dum was all smiles as he kept his eyes straight ahead. "I'm didn't fall!"

"Now for the next step." Said Penelope. "Glide forward slowly, and use one foot at a time when doing so."

Dum-Dum slowly brought his right foot forward and did the same thing with his left foot.

"That's it, Dum-Dum!" Penelope encouraged him. "Keep on going, sugar!"

"Duh hey! I can't believe I'm doing this!" He smiled as he kept moving. "But how do I stop?"

"Good question, Dum-Dum. Go slow and bend your knees slightly." Said Penelope as she came behind him.

"Uh-huh." Dum-Dum replied as he bent his knees slightly.

"Now move your toes inward so it looks like the letter 'V'." She added. "You'll feel yourself coming to a stop."

"The letter 'V', like in the alphabet?" He asked.

"That's right, darling!" Penelope smiled.

Dum-Dum did as he had been told, and the minute he moved his toes inward, he felt himself about to stop. He started slipping forward, but Penelope caught him just in time before he could fall and injure himself.

"This is only your first lesson, so don't be surprised if you don't actually stop the first time." Penelope patted his shoulder. "I'll help you learn how to fall properly so you don't injure your little ole self too badly. Let's work on some strokes."

"Duh, right, Penelope!" Dum-Dum grinned.

From there, Penelope taught Dum-Dum how to perform strokes, glides, turns and stops. The two of them had so much fun during their lesson, and Dum-Dum admired how patient Penelope was with him even when he was confused on a few parts. Penelope was happy to be spending one-on-one time with him, which she enjoyed with each member of the Ant Hill Mob as much as she loved all seven of them equally.

 _That Dum-Dum's getting really good at this skating business! Keep up the good work!_

"I'm getting the hang of this, Penelope!" Dum-Dum was gliding and stroking across the ice successfully after several tries.

"You're looking good! Keep going!" Penelope skated beside him.

Suddenly, a noise in the woods caused Dum-Dum to slip and fall on his rear.

"Oh, I almost had it!" Dum-Dum frowned as he got up.

Penelope heard the noise, too, and she stopped to hear what it was.

"What was that noise, Penelope?" Dum-Dum wondered.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out what it could be."

The noise came again, and it sounded like the possible scream of a wild animal in trouble.

"Shh. It's coming straight ahead and to the little ole right." Penelope observed as she took out orange coats for her and Dum-Dum to wear in order to avoid being accidentally shot by other hunters. "Let's go follow it, Dum-Dum."

"Duh, I'm with you, Penelope!" Said Dum-Dum as he and Penelope dashed off to find the location of the noise.

Together Penelope and Dum-Dum raced through the woods and hopped over the creeks, hoping they were not too late to rescue the animal in trouble. After stopping to catch their breaths, they heard the cries of the distressed animal and ran another mile ahead.

 _What do you know? It's a little baby fawn! And the poor little guy's been trapped!_

They discovered that the cry was that of a fawn whose ankle was bound with a rope tied to a tree branch.

"Oh no, that poor baby deer…" Dum-Dum felt bad for the scared, trapped little fawn.

"I know…" Penelope couldn't imagine how anyone could be so ignorant as to trap an innocent baby animal. "Peter would never do such a thing to any baby animals or the females. Come on, Dum-Dum. We've got to set the poor little ole darling free."

"Right." Dum-Dum nodded.

The duo walked very slowly to the fawn so they wouldn't frighten it.

"Hello there, little one." She very softly spoke to the fawn as she slowly reached out a gentle hand to him. "It's okay now. We're not going to hurt little ole you. Can you trust us?"

The fawn sniffed Penelope's gloved hand and nuzzled it.

"Yes, that's it baby." Penelope gave a warm smile. "We're here to get you free."

She then looked through her winter coat pocket and pulled out a nail file. After that, she looked at Dum-Dum.

"Dum-Dum, do you see those little buds on the end of that twig over there?"

"I do." Dum-Dum found the twig with buds on the end. "Why?"

"Bring the buds over to the fawn to eat." She instructed him. "That'll give him something to eat and prevent him from getting scared while I set him free."

"Right." He nodded.

The fawn sniffed the buds on the twig Dum-Dum was holding and starting eating them away while Penelope used her nail file to cut the rope holding the his ankle. During the entire process, both Penelope and Dum-Dum murmured soothing words to comfort the fawn.

 _The nail file works every time! The little fawn is now free and safe!_

After a few minutes, Penelope finally got the fawn free from his trap. Soon the fawn starting running around and jumping in delight!

"You're finally free, little one!" Penelope smiled as the fawn came running to her and started licking her face in gratitude.

"Duh, what about me? I'm the one that cheered you up with those buds."

The fawn ran to Dum-Dum and licked his face in gratitude for helping Penelope free him.

The two friends heard rustling coming from the woods. They turned their heads and discovered a doe about to approach the fawn. The doe was the fawn's mother, and it didn't take long for the fawn to run to his mother and the deer nuzzled each other.

"I take it that's his mama." Penelope watched with a warm heart with Dum-Dum as the fawn reunited with his mother.

The fawn and the doe looked at Penelope and Dum-Dum before they left.

"Farewell little sweetie!" Penelope waved goodbye to the deer. "You both be careful now!"

"Duh, let's go back to the pond and keep ice skating, Penelope!" Dum-Dum looked at Penelope.

"Oh yes!" She replied as she and her friend began to return to the pond.

"Oh no, absolutely not!" A familiar voice made them flinch. "You're going nowhere!"

Out from behind a tree came the Hooded Claw, who had on an orange cape in placement of his usual green one. The Bully Brothers, who also sported orange, emerged from another tree. Together, the three villains surrounded Penelope and Dum-Dum.

"The Hooded Claw!" Penelope cried.

"Right, Blondie!" The Hooded Claw laughed. "I see you and that pint-sized dope friend of yours saved another one of my bait animals! You and your soft heart."

"Wait, you trapped that innocent baby fawn!?" Penelope scowled. "You are a horrid wretch!"

"Flattery will get you…captured!" The Hooded Claw sneered.

"Duh, what'll we do now, Penelope?" Dum-Dum was scared.

"Our best bet, Dum-Dum, is to run!" Penelope took Dum-Dum's hand.

Just as the duo was about to leave, however, the Claw and the Bully Brothers ran in front of them. The Bully Brothers grabbed Penelope on each side and the Hooded Claw grabbed Dum-Dum by his coat and looked at him menacingly.

"Hey! Put me down!" Dum-Dum frowned. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh my plan is to get rid of you too!" The Hooded Claw smirked. "After all, you are one of Pitstop's pint-sized pest friends."

"No! Leave him alone, you fiend!" Penelope warned him as the Bully Brothers held her back and started tying her up.

"Sorry, Penelope, but no can do." He looked at Dum-Dum's scared eyes with a nefarious smile. "He'll make an excellent appetizer for a pack or two of wild, hungry coyotes in these woods!"

He then looked at the Bully Brothers.

"How much rope do you have left over?"

"Plenty, Claw." They replied in unison as they finished tying Penelope up.

"Good! Tie that miniature moron up, too!" The Claw instructed his henchmen as he handed Dum-Dum to them and grabbed Penelope. "We'll leave him out in the woods for to be eaten by some coyotes, or maybe even a bobcat or a bear. That's one less pint-sized pest to worry about!"

"Right, Claw."

"The Bully Brothers used their leftover ropes to bind Dum-Dum hand and foot and roughly placed him against a tree.

"That should teach you a lesson in foiling my plans!" The Hooded Claw bent down and looked at his captive with no remorse.

He put a hand to his ear as he heard yapping from somewhere in the woods.

"I hear some coyotes now, and they seem very hungry!" He gave an evil laugh as he turned to leave with Penelope, whose was being grabbed by the Bully Brothers.

"Dum-Dum!" She cried as she was being pulled away from her also tied-up friend.

"Penelope!"

"I'm so sorry…" She mumbled with guilt as she looked back at him before walking with her archenemies, tears streaming down her face.

Dum-Dum was also shedding tears. He felt helpless, afraid and ashamed of himself for being unable to save Penelope.

 _Oh no! That hooded fiend is crossing the line! While Dum-Dum sits helplessly in the woods to await some hungry coyotes, bobcats or bears, Penelope has been taken to an empty kitchen. Heaven only knows what awful fate is in store for her there!_

The Hooded Claw had taken the still tied-up Penelope to an empty kitchen, where they were standing in front of a walk-in freezer door.

"You scoundrel!" Penelope frowned at her archenemy. "What's your plan for me in this here kitchen!?"

"I'll be happy to give you a riddle, Pitstop." He smirked. "What do you and all those delicious Christmas cakes, hams, turkeys, ice cream and eggnog have in common?"

"I don't know, Claw." She replied.

"Their home is in the freezer, Pitstop, and this freezer will be your very last home!" The Claw explained. "As soon as I finish talking you will be locked up in the freezer and I will decrease the temperature to a setting cold enough for you to freeze to death in about, let's say, a half hour. I know it sounds simple, but it's still very effective, and I'm a very busy, impatient villain, so I can't wait that long."

"You'll regret this, and what you did to Dum-Dum for that matter!" Penelope shot him a dirty look. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"Actually you will let me get away with this. Guess what I have?" The Claw held Penelope's nail file that she used to set the fawn in the woods free earlier.

"My nail file!" Penelope gasped. "Give that back right now, Claw!"

"And let you escape? I don't think so." He said as he shoved Penelope into the freezer. "Farewell forever, Pitstop! I hope you enjoy your chilling finish!"

The Claw gave a full-out, triumphant evil laugh as he slammed the freezer door, locked it, and decreased the temperature.

 _Things are looking really bad! Will Penelope turn into a human icicle? And what of that Dum-Dum? Will he become coyote, bobcat or bear chow?_

Meanwhile, back at the woods, poor Dum-Dum sat against the tree, all tied up and shivering with both cold and fear.

"Hello!" He called out. "Is anyone out here? Help!"

Unfortunately, there was nobody in the woods to hear his calls, but he was not going to give up.

"Help! Help!" He screamed out.

All of a sudden, Dum-Dum heard the sound of howling from another part of the woods.

 _Uh oh! Sounds like a coyote or a wolf howling!_

"Oh no! Here come the coyotes!" Dum-Dum gulped as he heard the howling, followed by rapid footsteps in the snow.

 _From the sound of those footsteps, the coyote appears to be coming closer!_

"Help! Help!" Dum-Dum yelled once more.

He shut his eyes as the footsteps were getting closer and closer. Suddenly, there was a new sound that entered his ears. A sound that was like that of a dog barking.

 _Wait a minute, that's not a coyote or a wolf._

Dum-Dum opened his eyes and discovered that the footsteps and the howling were coming from Duke, who licked Dum-Dum's face.

"Oh, Duke it's you!" Dum-Dum giggled as Duke kept licking his face before howling again.

 _It's Duke! He must've caught Dum-Dum's scent!_

"Duke, what is it old chap?" Peter called out as he, Angel and the rest of the Mob followed the howls. "Find anything?"

Peter pointed his hunting rifle out, but at once discovered Dum-Dum tied up by the tree.

"Dum-Dum!?" He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you and Penelope be out practicing your ice skating?" Clyde asked him.

"Duh, we were, but then we heard a baby deer trapped in the woods, then after we uh, freed him, the Hooded Claw came, tied me up here, and took Penelope away." Dum-Dum explained.

"Do you know where the Hooded Claw took Penelope?" Zippy asked him with concern.

"Duh, I don't." Dum-Dum shook his head as Duke and Angel used their teeth to untie the ropes binding him.

The dogs successfully got Dum-Dum free.

 _That's one saved, but now the men and dogs need to find Penelope and save her, too!_

"Are you alright, Dum-Dum?" Pockets questioned Dum-Dum.

"Duh yeah, I'm alright?" Dum-Dum nodded as he dusted himself off and accepted a blanket Pockets gave him.

"Penelope probably is not alright, and we've gotta find her." Clyde told everyone else. "But where could she be?"

"I know what to do, fellows." Peter took out one of Penelope's fashion scarves and brought it to Duke's nose. "Duke will sniff Penelope's trail and we'll be able to find her location."

Duke took a few sniffs of the scarf, then started sniffing the ground and around the woods. He suddenly howled, indicating that he picked up the trail.

"Quick you guys!" Clyde demanded. "Follow that Beagle!"

"Right, Clyde!" The boys nodded before taking off to follow Duke on Penelope's trail.

 _Hurry boys! Hurry! The temperature of the freezer is getting colder! And Penelope's getting a cold herself!_

As Penelope shivered in the freezer, she let out a sneeze and then a cough from a sore throat, which was the sign that she was catching a head cold from the temperature.

 _If Penelope stays in that freezer much longer, Penelope will end up catching something worse than a cold! I do hope Duke leads our heroes to the right location!_

Duke continued to track down Penelope and led his master, Angel and the Ant Hill Mob halfway on the trail. Suddenly, a new scent made Duke stop and growl.

"What's the matter, Duke?" Zippy wondered. "What's going on?"

The heroes saw that Duke spotted the Bully Brothers.

"Oh look! It's the Bully Brothers!" Softy sobbed.

"I see them!" Peter glared as he ran toward them. "I'm going to give those fiends a piece of my mind!"

"What!?" Clyde's eyes widened. "Peter, no!"

"You're gonna get us into trouble!" Yak-Yak chuckled.

Peter ignored the Ant Hill Mob's warnings as he and the dogs caught up to the Bully Brothers. Before long, he used the back of his rifle to knock the twin crooks down and he roughly grabbed them both by the collars of their coats.

"Alright, you crooks! Where is Penelope!?" Peter shouted with an awful glare. "Answer me, NOW!"

"We can't tell you that." The Bully Brothers frowned at him. "That's against our jobs as evil henchmen."

"You WILL tell me where your boss has taken Penelope!" Peter threatened the Bully Brothers, pointing his rifle at them. "Unless you want your lungs to be filled with lead, or your faces ripped off by the dogs!"

Duke and Angel snarled at the Bully Brothers and lunged at them, knocking them to the snowy ground. As Peter aimed his rifle at the Bullies, the normally affectionate dogs continued snarling and growling viciously, their teeth and the whites in their eyes showing, and the fur on the back of their necks standing up.

"Okay, okay." The Bullies gulped. "HC took Penelope to the kitchen at the local banquet hall in town."

"I know where that place is. But what are his intentions!? What is he going to do to her!?" Peter demanded.

"We're the Claw's henchmen. We can't tell you or he'll fire us." The Bully Brothers trembled.

"You ARE going to tell me!" Peter hissed at the Bullies, his finger about to pull the trigger on the rifle and the dogs snarling and ready to maul them.

All seven of the Ant Hill Mob, even Clyde, were stunned to see Peter so angry when he confronted the Bully Brothers. His bravery and the way he threatened them sent chills down their spines.

"Okay…we…we'll talk." The Bullies were trembling in fear. "He locked he…her in the f…f…freezer. The freezer will do…do…her in after a h…h…half hour."

"What?" Peter's eyes widened in concern, as did the Ant Hill Mob's.

The dogs snapped at the frightened Bullies and knocked them to the ground again.

"We'd better leave, or he might actually shoot us." The first Bully Brother said.

"That, or those mutts might attack us." The second Bully Brothers agreed before they both ran off.

"Thank you pups, you've done your part." Peter scratched both dogs behind their ears. "But it's up to me and me only to find Penelope to rescue her."

"Peter, are you sure you don't need help?" Clyde was concerned about him.

"I'll be okay, but if I don't take action right away Penelope won't be." Peter insisted. "It's a serious matter of life and death."

"Then go, Peter." Clyde understood, as did the rest of the Mob. "We'll meet up with you soon."

"Thank you, boys." Peter thanked the Mob before he set off to the banquet hall.

 _I really hope Peter reaches our gal in time. That head cold could turn into severe hypothermia anytime!_

Back in the freezer, Penelope kept shivering rapidly. She let out another sneeze and cough, and she felt a stinging sensation in her ears, nose and cheeks, which were turning waxy as a result of frostbite. She desperately banged on the freezer door with her feet, hoping and praying that someone would reach the freezer and rescue her.

"Hey-elp!" She screamed as loud as possible. "Hey-elp! Please Hey-elp!

Fortunately, Peter made it inside the banquet hall, looking for the kitchen. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, calling Penelope's name. The minute he reached the kitchen, he heard banging on the door and muffled yells coming from behind it.

He was about to take two steps to the door when suddenly, a chef with a French accent stopped him.

"What is the meaning of this, trespasser!?"

"Please sir, I'm not trespassing." Peter tried to reason with the chef. "There's an innocent young woman trapped in the freezer at a really cold temperature. She won't survive much longer in there!"

Upon hearing this, the chef checked the freezer door, only to find that it was locked.

"It's locked up tight." The chef looked with worry.

"Don't you have a key to get in?" Peter grew tense.

The chef went to another part of the kitchen, where he saw a set of keys hanging from a hook on the wall.

"I'll take it from here." Peter gratefully but quickly took the keys. "I'm in love with this woman and I can't imagine life without her."

 _Hurry, Peter! Hurry!_

Peter successfully unlocked the freezer door and opened the door. He gasped in shock when he saw Penelope shivering on the floor, coughing, sneezing and scared.

"Penelope!"

"Peter?" Penelope looked up and saw her concerned boyfriend.

"Hang on Penelope. I've got you." Peter reassured her as he scooped her into his arms and carried her out the freezer door.

 _Oh thank goodness! Our gal is once again safe!_

Peter got Penelope out of the kitchen and into an empty hallway, where he carefully untied her. The chef came to them and wrapped a heavy, warm blanket around Penelope. He looked at Penelope's ears, nose and cheeks and grew really concerned when he saw the first signs of frostbite on them

"I'll get her some hot tea to drink." The chef turned to make some tea.

"Thank you." Peter nodded, then turned his attention to Penelope.

Penelope was so cold, scared, in pain from her frostbite, unwell from her head cold and stressed that she broke down and started sobbing into Peter's chest.

"It's okay, Penelope." Peter whispered soothingly. "You're safe now, babe. Shh, I'm here."

The Ant Hill Mob came into the hallway and froze in their tracks when they saw Peter holding Penelope as she cried.

"What's the matter, Penelope?" Clyde went up to them, the rest of the Mob following him.

"Why are you crying?" Dum-Dum hugged her.

Penelope looked at the Mob the moment they went to her. They gasped when they saw the frostbite on her face and when they saw her sneeze and cough.

"Oh no, Penelope!" Softy bawled.

"It looks like she has frostbite, and a bad cold for that matter." Clyde was mad at what the Hooded Claw had done to her.

The chef came back with a mug of hot tea and handed it to Penelope.

"Be very careful now, dear."

"Thank you." Penelope graciously took the hot tea.

"Please take a few sips of that Penelope." Peter said as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. "It'll rewarm you."

"Okay…" She sniffed from her cold and her crying.

Pockets took out another warm blanket from his suit pocket and wrapped it around Penelope.

"From the looks of it, we're gonna need more than two blankets." Clyde told Pockets. "You got any more?"

"Sure do." Pockets took out two more blankets and draped them around Penelope.

As she sipped her tea, Peter kept his arms around her lovingly and protectively, anything to ease the shivering. She looked at Dum-Dum and was relieved that he was unharmed, but she could only muster a small smile because of the stress, pain and illness she had. She flinched as Clyde took a look at her ears, nose and cheeks.

"We've gotta take Penelope straight to the doctor to do something about that frostbite before things get worse." He told everyone.

"I know." Peter looked at Penelope and held her as her shivering started to cease from the warmth of the environment she was now in, her tea and Peter's embrace. "We'll take her to the local Urgent Care Center in town. It's only three minutes away from this banquet hall and even though she's showing the simple signs of a cold, I am worried she may get worse because of the freezer temperature and how the Hooded Claw decreased it."

"The sooner we get going the better!" Clyde barked. "Come on!"

"Right, Clyde!" The rest of the Mob replied before setting foot out the banquet hall.

Peter removed his winter hat used for hunting and placed it on Penelope's head to protect her frostbitten ears.

"Just hang in there, Penelope." He murmured as he helped Penelope on her feet and led her outside.

"Blast!" The Hooded Claw scowled when he saw the heroes heading into Chuggaboom to take Penelope to the Urgent Care Center. "Bully Brothers, tell me what happened!"

"It wasn't our fault, boss." The first Bully Brother tried to explain. "It was Peter Perfect! He had a gun and two vicious dogs."

"He threatened to shoot us and have the dogs bite us if we didn't tell him where Penelope was." The second Bully Brother added on.

"You fools!" The Claw yelled at them. "There's two of you and only one of that Perfect Parasite! Next time man up and show him who's boss!"

"Right, Claw." The Bully Brothers cowered.

"Now drop and give me three hundred!" The Hooded Claw demanded.

"One, two ,three four…" The Bullies mumbled as they got down to do some push-ups as punishment for giving in to Peter.

"I can't hear you!" The Hooded Claw hissed.

"Five, six, seven eight, nine, ten…" The Bully Brothers broke down sobbing.


	8. The Best Medicine

_And so our heroes arrive at the Urgent Care Center in town, where after a few minutes, they wait in one of the exam rooms for the doctor to examine Penelope._

Penelope lay on the examination table, wearing a surgical mask because she was sick. She hated how the mask rubbed on the frostbites on her nose, ears, and cheeks, and she hated how ill and tired she felt.

"I know you're tired and not feeling well, but just rest up, Penny." Peter stood by exam table Penelope was laying on and stroked her hair. "The doctor will be in really soon."

The Ant Hill Mob, with the exception of Zippy, sat in one of the chairs in the room. The chair was big enough to provide room for all of them due to their size.

"Zippy will be back just as soon as he gets our luggage and takes that and the dogs back home." Clyde told Penelope. "He should be here anytime soon."

The minute Clyde said that, Zippy came into the door of the exam room.

"Our luggage and the dogs are back at the Pitstop Manor." Zippy told everyone else. "How's Penelope doing? Is she gonna be okay?"

"The doctor should be here shortly, I hope…" Penelope coughed and sneezed through her mask, which only made the frostbite on her nose hurt.

Finally, a female doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Penelope Pitstop?" The doctor greeted Penelope.

"Yes, ma'am." Penelope nodded.

"Doctor Riley's my name." Dr. Riley introduced herself. "And you're in because you have some frostbite on your face and a cold. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's right, doctor." Penelope's throat hurt when she spoke, causing another coughing spell through her mask.

"It is urgent that I take a look at those frostbites first thing before it gets worse, so if you'll please remove your mask, Miss Pitstop?" Dr. Riley washed her hands and put on sterile medical exam gloves.

"Okay." Penelope replied as she took her mask off.

She flinched as Dr. Riley examined her face. Peter gently rubbed her shoulders and whispered "It's okay" in her frostbitten ear.

"The sooner we get treatment started on you, Miss Pitstop, the better. The way we cure frostbite is through thawing out the area with warm water." Dr. Riley explained. "I'll give you some pain relievers prior to the procedure, as rewarming frostbitten areas is very painful, and we, as well as your friends here, will make you as comfortable as possible."

Penelope took the pain medicines Dr. Riley gave her with a grateful, but nervous face.

"We'll be right back with some washcloths and warm water, and we'll begin the treatment." Dr. Riley looked back as she left the room.

"Fellas, little ole me shouldn't be frightened, but little ole me is…" Penelope sighed.

"It's all going to be okay, Penelope." Clyde walked over and assured her. "Just lay back and rest a bit. We won't leave you, kitten."

Penelope didn't know whether to be comforted by her friends' words or not. Back in her days as a Girl Ranger, one of her best friends got frostbite that had to be rewarmed, and it was very painful to her that she was crying and tense through the whole process. The experience did not put Penelope at ease because she was scared for her friend. She put her hair in a high messy bun and struggled to shake off that unpleasant memory and relax despite her cold and her frostbite.

Minutes later, Dr. Riley and a small team of doctors and nurses came in with a table of buckets of warm water and washcloths. Dr. Riley extended the end of the examination table so Penelope could lay comfortably on her back.

"Are you ready, Miss Pitstop?" Dr. Riley scrubbed her hands again and put on another pair of gloves.

Penelope took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Penelope my dear. It's okay, beautiful darling." Peter murmured in a quiet, calming voice as he kissed her eyes, kept her hand in one of his and used his other hand to stroke her hair. "I'm not going to leave you alone, babe, and neither will the Ant Hill Mob. Just relax now, love. We're here, Penny.

Penelope felt much more soothed by her boyfriend's kindness, protection and love for her. As the doctors and nurses dipped their washcloths in the warm water and brought them to her nose, cheeks and ears, Peter kept stroking her hair, kissing her head and whispering soothing words while she squeezed his and Clyde's hand hard. The entire Mob also comforted her with their kind words and their love.

The entire rewarming process took almost a half hour, and soon Penelope's face was wrapped in gauze bandages. She was thankful that her frostbites had been treated, however, each time she sneezed, it hurt her nose. Some of the Ant Hill Mob looked sadly and fearfully at her mummy-like appearance.

"Fellas, it's okay, y'all know it's only little ole me." She calmed them, but then let out another sigh. "But I wish this didn't happen. I don't wanna spend the little ole holidays looking like this. It's too embarrassing."

"Penelope, we all think you look absolutely beautiful even with that gauze." Peter wrapped one arm around her.

"And it hurts when I cough and sneeze. Frostbites and colds just do not mix."

"Okay now, Penelope, let's see about your other symptoms." Said Dr. Riley as she took her stethoscope and listened to Penelope's heart and lungs.

It even hurt Penelope's throat to take deep breaths and it only made her cough. She lifted her mouth slightly as Dr. Riley took her temperature.

"You have a slight fever, Miss Pitstop." Dr. Riley looked at the thermometer. "And it's impressive considering you were locked in that freezer in near-deadly temperatures."

"In a way that's a good thing, Penelope." Clyde grinned as Dr. Riley took Penelope's blood pressure and pulse. "You're not cold like you were before coming in here."

"Well, Miss Pitstop, it appears you have the signs of the common cold." Dr. Riley confirmed her diagnosis. "You are really fortunate to be alive after this incident and that your condition has not worsened."

"Had I not came to her rescue when I did, she would not have survived." Peter told Dr. Riley.

"As soon as Penelope comes home, she needs to stay warm and get as much rest as possible, and the frostbites she endured will need to stay covered, but you gentlemen will need to check for infection." Dr. Riley told the Ant Hill Mob and Peter. "I'll prescribe some antibiotics to ease her cold, and she'll need to take some pain medications for her frostbite."

"Right, doctor." The Ant Hill Mob nodded with Peter.

As soon Penelope and her boys left the exam room, her spirits were still down even though her frostbite was cured. Each time she sneezed, it hurt her nose, and when she coughed, her cheeks hurt. In addition, she couldn't stand how the gauze around her entire face felt or how she looked no matter how much the men told her how beautiful she was.

"Penelope, I know what we can do to help with that frostbite." Peter spoke up.

"What's that, Peter honey?" Penelope wondered.

"We're going to see Professor Pat Pending. He mentioned last night when he and I were working on the woman's light problem that he had a gel that instantly removes frostbite." Peter explained. "If we go see him, he'll give us the gel and you can easily recover from your cold without having to deal with the pain of your frostbite interfering with it."

Penelope let out a tired, stressed sigh.

"Okay…" She reluctantly agreed. "But please make this quick, boys. I feel so stressed and so tired."

"We'll make it quick, Penelope." Pockets patted her shoulder. "Don't you worry!"

 _A while later, our heroes reach Professor Pat Pending's lab and humble home._

Penelope and the boys arrived in Chuggaboom to the lab of Professor Pat Pending. Once everyone boarded out, including Peter, who kept his arm around Penelope, Clyde ringed the Professor's doorbell. That doorbell played "Deck the Halls."

"Duh, the Professor sure is full holiday spirit." Dum-Dum commented.

The door opened, and out came Professor Pat Pending to greet them all.

"We hope this isn't a bad time for us to come." Clyde told the Professor.

"Oh, of course not my friends." Pat assured them. "I may be a busy inventor and scientist, but I'm never too busy for any of you. What brings you to my humble lab, and what happened to Penelope?"

"What happened to Penelope is exactly why we're here." Peter replied.

"You'd better bring her inside and you can explain what happened." Pat led everyone inside.

Once everyone got inside, Peter and the Ant Hill Mob told the Professor about how the Hooded Claw captured her and kept her tied up and locked inside of a freezer and decreased the temperature of the freezer enough to try to freeze her to death and how Peter rescued her just in time.

"And as a result of the Hooded Claw's traps, Penelope ended up with a bad head cold, and frostbites on her ears, her nose and her cheeks." Peter finished the story. "We did see the doctors at Urgent Care and they were able to rewarm her frostbites, however, her face is sore and sneezing and coughing only makes her frostbites hurt more."

"Peter told us that you have some kind of gel that gets rid of frostbites instantly." Clyde mentioned. "That's why we came to you."

"Well you all came to the right place." Pat was astonished to hear about Penelope's recent peril and her getting ill and injured from it. "I'll bring you to the exam room and have her make herself comfortable on the table. Come with me."

The heroes soon reached the medical exam room in the lab. Penelope sat comfortably on the exam table, but she once more started coughing and sneezing, and she moaned in pain from the frostbites.

"I can imagine how painful that must be, having to deal with both frostbite and a head cold." After washing his hands, Pat put on sterile medical gloves and turned to Penelope. "Let's remove those bandages and examine your face, and from there we'll begin the treatment."

"Please, Professor, be very gentle with her." Peter held onto Penelope from behind and looked at Pat with a protective look on his face. "Her face is really tender."

"It's okay, Peter, I know what I'm doing." Pat assured them. "Hold your breath now, Penelope. Removing the bandages may hurt a bit, but I'll be gentle."

Penelope nodded, indicating that Pat gained her consent. She took another deep breath as Pat gently removed the gauze that was wrapped around her face. Once the gauze was off and Penelope no longer looked like a mummy, he looked at the gauze pads that were lightly taped over her nose, ears and cheeks and carefully removed them. From there, Pat examined Penelope's ears, nose and cheeks, which were red and had blisters starting to form.

"So these frostbites were caused by the Hooded Claw locking her in a freezer!?" Pat frowned. "I thought Dick Dastardly was bad, but trying to do some innocent young woman in for whatever reason…that's going too far."

"This time the Hooded Claw went too far." Peter muttered as she kept Penelope close to him.

"Indeed." Pat removed his gloves, washed his hands again and put on another pair of clean gloves before taking out a tube of gel. "Now for the treatment."

He approached the exam table Penelope sat on and squeezed the gel onto his gloved finger.

"Now Penelope, in order to treat the frostbite effectively, I have to coat the entire area with this gel." Pat explained to his patient. "You may feel a slight stinging sensation after the gel is applied, but that means that the gel is working and the frostbites will be gone within one minute."

"Do what you must, Professor." Penelope gave a weak smile. "We all trust you."

As Pat carefully applied the gel on Penelope's nose, ears, and cheeks, Peter held her and stroked her body as she whimpered from the stinging sensation from the gel. The stinging sensation was a good sign, as that meant that the gel had done its job in removing the frostbites.

"There we go, easy does it." Pat smiled as he handed Penelope a mirror.

"Oh, it's never even got frostbite in the first place." Penelope grinned a bit as she looked in the mirror, her face now clear of the blistered frostbites. "Thank you ever so ever, Professor."

Her grin was broken by a sneeze and a cough, plus feelings of fatigue and stress. She felt herself welling up with tears and she buried her face into Peter's chest and started crying.

"Penny, it's okay…" Peter whispered as he dared not let Penelope out of his embrace.

"I can't take this. I wanna go home." Penelope wept.

"It's time we took you home, Penelope." Clyde sighed as he and the rest of the Mob prepared to leave with Penelope.

"I'm not at all surprised by Penelope being so upset." Pat told the boys as he comforted Penelope. "Being injured from those frostbites, her illness, the Hooded Claw's scheming, almost losing one of her best friends, and possibly some holiday stress, too. I suggest she go straight to bed as soon as she gets home."

Everyone else in the room agreed as they left.

Penelope was not any better emotionally as she and the boys loaded into Chuggaboom. She once again broke down sobbing into Peter's chest. The stress of the entire day had taken a toll on her.

"Hey, it's alright, Penelope." Peter whispered as he cradled Penelope's head to his heartbeat. "It was a bad day, I know, but we'll be home very soon. We're all with you, my dear, and we've got you."

"We love you very much, Penelope. We know you're scared, sad, tired and unwell, but we'll be here to help. It's okay, kiddo." Clyde rubbed her back and as Yak-Yak agreed to drive, the other Mobsters joined in the back with everyone else and consoled her with gentle touches and kind words.

 _Poor Penelope. She really needed to go home, and home she, Peter and the Ant Hill Mob finally are._

Penelope's crying had lasted most of the car ride home, but thanks to the comfort of Peter and the Ant Hill Mob's love, it ceased the minute they arrived at the Pitstop Manor. Peter led Penelope inside the house, the Mob following them. Angel and Duke went up to the humans with worried expressions and whimpers.

"Penelope will be okay. She's just sick, that's all." Clyde bent down to pet the pups comfortingly.

"It's unusual seeing Penelope cry so much." Peter thought. "She's normally so brave and so strong."

"Penelope may be brave, strong and tough as nails, but she's still a human being. A human being who experiences pain, stress, fear, and sorrow." Said Clyde. "It's not always easy for Penelope to be brave and strong all the time. She'll still get scared, she'll still have her bad days, and she'll still have stress and frustration. Our skin can't always be thick, but that's okay. That's something I've told her once."

After taking her prescribed antibiotics, Penelope went upstairs to her room to change into some warm pajamas. She was now seen in a pink long-sleeved shirt and warm white pajama pants with pink rose prints on them and she tucked herself into her bed after turning on her electric blanket. Exhaustion from the afternoon and her cold overcame her and she felt herself drifting off to a well-deserved sleep.

Peter crept into Penelope's room, smoothed her hair back and kissed her hot forehead. For the first several minutes, he watched over Penelope as she slept. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful and peaceful she looked when she slept, and he was so thankful that her face, though pale from her cold, no longer had frostbites. Pat's gel did the trick.

"Peter, Peter are you in there?" Zippy called him, the other Mobsters following him.

"Shh…" Peter shushed them defensively.

"Sorry, Peter, but we just wanna talk to you." Clyde beckoned him.

Peter looked at the slumbering Penelope.

"She seems to be okay. Let's take this outside her room." Peter whispered as he and the Mob tiptoed out the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind them after letting Angel and Snowflake in.

"Okay, chaps, what is it?" Peter asked the Mob.

"We just wanted to tell you how brave you were out there." Clyde replied. "The way you confronted the Bully Brothers and intimidated them into telling you where Penelope was. Neither of us could help but admire your courage."

"I was just doing what I had to do in order to rescue Penelope and protect her." Peter told them honestly. "If I didn't, she wouldn't be here today, and I'd be without her. She means the whole world to me, and if anything was to happen to her, then I would not be far behind."

"We understand, Pete." Clyde acknowledged with the other boys. "As both Penelope's protectors and your best friends, we know how much you and Penelope mean to each other."

"She's so lucky to have a great man like you." Softy sobbed.

"You'll do anything, and everything, to keep her safe." Zippy complimented.

"Yeah, even yelling at the Bully Brothers and scaring them." Dum-Dum smiled. "Your courage can't compete with ours."

"Those Bully Brothers got scared and gave in because of how strong you are." Clyde agreed with what Dum-Dum just said. "Look at us, if any one of us stood up to those fiends the way you did, even altogether, no way would they take us seriously. We'd probably get beat up or tossed in the dumpster."

"Someday you chaps will be brave enough to confront the Bully Brothers and the Hooded Claw yourselves." Peter encouraged the Ant Hill Mob. "I see all seven of you going to great measures to rescue Penelope and make sure she stays safe, even if it means risking your own lives. You constantly put Penelope's needs and welfare first and yours at the very bottom."

"It's part of our jobs as her protectors. But mostly, it's because she's a great friend and we love her more than anything."

"Exactly, and both your love and my love for her shine through when we work together to protect her." Peter grinned. "Please, boys, next time you see that hooded fiend or his henchmen, face your fears. Don't be afraid to confront them, to show how brave you are and how much you care for Penelope. If you chaps stand by each other, there's only three of them and seven of you, so you and your heroism will prevail over their evil."

Peter's pep talk brightened the Ant Hill Mob's spirits.

"Thank you, Peter." Clyde beamed. "You're right. Next time we see that villain of villains and those dunces he calls his henchmen, we won't be scared. We'll confront them, and we'll show them that try as they might, their evil will not win over our brotherhood and our heroism."

"Yeah." The other Mobsters nodded.

Two hours later, Penelope woke up from her nap. She grinned with bright eyes as she saw Angel and Snowflake all snuggled up with her in bed.

"Hi, girlies." She pet her dog and cat and scooped them into her arms.

"Hi, Penelope." Peter walked into the bedroom and sat next to Penelope on her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Still coughing and sneezing, but other than that I'm doing alright." Penelope answered. "If anything, I'm a bit hungry."

"That's good, and I see you've got some company here." Peter gave Angel and Snowflake gentle scratches behind their ears. "Now that you're awake, you should come downstairs. We've got some chicken soup ready for you for dinner. The no-salt kind that you prefer. Plus the Ant Hill Mob has a little surprise for you in the living room."

"I wonder what the surprise could be." Penelope giggled for the first time since early this afternoon.

"You'll find out." Peter led her downstairs.

Once she and Peter reached the living room, Penelope gasped with a surprised and thankful smile when she saw the surprise the Ant Hill Mob had for her. The entire living room was dark, but the Christmas lights on the windows and on the Christmas tree brightened it up. The long, big couch had lots of blankets and pillows to make Penelope comfortable and on the small coffee table were a box of tissues, a remote control and Christmas DVDs for her to watch. The fireplace burned with enough heat to keep her warm.

"What do you think, Penelope?" Clyde smiled.

"Oh, fellas I love it!" Penelope went inside the living room and settled herself on her cozy couch. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Penelope." Softy cried.

"Anything to keep that smile on your face." Pockets patted her arm.

"Don't get too comfortable, Penelope." Clyde chuckled. "You've gotta eat some dinner. That chicken soup will be good for your cold and we even have tea with lemons, honey and cinnamon for your throat."

"Can I eat in the living room, boys?" Penelope asked. "If I eat in the kitchen with you, you all will catch my little ole cold."

"Hey, you're the sick patient. Do what you want. You can enjoy some soup and tea and enjoy your favorite movies and TV shows."

"Thank you fellas." Penelope looked down at the Mob with a smile. "You're the absolute best friends a gal could ever have."

Penelope enjoyed eating her soup at the coffee table while watching some of her favorite Christmas movies on the living room's big screen. About two hours after dinner, she brushed her teeth and got settled back on her couch and into her blankets and prepared to watch another Christmas movie with Angel and Duke cuddled up with her and Snowflake lying on top of the couch.

She then saw the Ant Hill Mob, who were bare chested and only had their pajama pants on (as they preferred to sleep at night) and paused the movie so she could speak to them.

"Don't forget to take these before you go to sleep." Clyde handed her a glass of water and nighttime cold medicine.

"Thank you Clyde." She graciously took the medicine with the water.

She then looked at Dum-Dum.

"Dum-Dum, come here." She beckoned him. "I was so sick, hurting from those frostbites, tired and my emotions were all over the place that I never got a chance to talk to you."

Dum-Dum climbed onto the couch and curled up beside Penelope, who took him into her arms and held him to her stomach.

"I'm so happy that you're okay, Dum-Dum." Penelope murmured as she stroked his bare back. "After the Hooded Claw tied you up and left you in the woods, I was so worried about you. I felt so bad that I couldn't save you, but thank goodness the other boys were there and found you when they did."

"I was scared. I thought some coyotes were gonna come eat me." Dum-Dum looked up at her. "But it wasn't a coyote. It was Duke. He caught my scent and found me all tied up. Penelope, I was left in the cold just like you were, how come I didn't catch a cold or get frostbite like you did?"

"It was a nice day out despite the winter weather and the snow, and I was trapped in a freezer that was much colder than that." Penelope answered.

"I'm glad you're okay and that you're warm again." Dum-Dum felt so content being all snuggled up with Penelope and the dogs. "Do you think you'll feel better before Christmas?"

"I know I will, Dum-Dum." She cuddled him and the dogs close as they looked at the glow of the Christmas lights and of the fire, which did its job in keeping them warm. "And we're gonna have a great Christmas this year! The Hooded Claw will not ruin it for any of us!"

She then realized her movie was still paused.

"Would you like to watch a Christmas movie with me?" She asked Dum-Dum as she pulled out a spare blanket from the couch and gave it to him.

"I sure would." He draped the blanket over himself and nestled into her embrace as she kept one arm around him. "I don't wanna leave you tonight. I'm way too comfortable. And if the dogs and cat are here, I'm staying."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"I think we'll stay with you tonight, as well, Penelope." Clyde smiled. "There's no room for all of us, plus two dogs and a cat on the couch, but we'll bring down the air mattresses and make ourselves comfy. Besides, the more the merrier."

"Oh goodie! It's like a little ole sleepover." Penelope's eyes grew even brighter. "I'll be glad you fellas are joining me."

"Here, chaps, let me help you get those air mattresses down and ready." Peter, who also preferred sleeping with no shirt, came to the Mob and moved the coffee table to the right side of the couch.

After some time, the boys got their air mattresses down and ready in the living room, and made themselves comfy with the blankets and pillows they also brought with them. Soon they were all watching the movie, the fire keeping them all warm. Dum-Dum was the warmest because of the blankets and the heat of Penelope and the dogs, so he slipped of his pants, revealing his boxer briefs, so he wouldn't get too hot.

It was no use fighting the nighttime medicine any longer. Halfway through the movie, Penelope closed her eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Because Dum-Dum was relaxed from Penelope holding him and the fire's warmth, he was the second to fall asleep.

Peter looked back at Penelope and Dum-Dum all snuggled up together as they slept, and he wasn't even the least bit jealous. He came to the end of the couch, smoothed her hair back again and kissed her head.

"Good night, you two." He softly whispered. "Sweet dreams."

Clyde looked at his two sleeping friends and liked what he saw.

"What are you and Peter looking at, Clyde?" Pockets asked.

"Shh." Clyde brought his finger to his lips. "This is just so sweet. We almost lost them both, and that was their fear. It's great to see moments like this. They needed each other."

The boys agreed. After several minutes, the fire and the exhaustion of the day lulled them all to sleep. Nobody even bothered to turn off the movie or the Christmas lights.

The next morning, Penelope slowly awoke to a grand sight. Dum-Dum was still sleeping peacefully between her and the dogs, Snowflake still slept on the top of the couch, true to her typical cat self, and the rest of the Ant Hill Mob and Peter were still sleeping on their air mattresses. She went to stroke Dum-Dum's cheek, causing his eyes to flutter awake.

"Penelope?" Dum-Dum yawned.

Before long, the other men started waking up themselves.

"Good morning Penelope." Softy wept.

"Yeah, good morning…" Snoozy echoed through snores.

"How's our pretty patient feeling?" Clyde greeted her with a slightly tired smile.

Penelope sneezed and coughed, but still managed a smile.

"Other than this cold, I'm a lot happier." She looked at them. "I'm sorry you darlings weren't able to go on your hunting trip. And Dum-Dum, I'm sorry our skating lesson had a not-so-good ending."

"It wasn't your fault Penelope." Dum-Dum replied. "It's the Hooded Claw's fault."

"Besides, dear, you have all winter for us to have a hunting trip and for you to help Dum-Dum be a good ice skater." Peter kissed her now healed-up cheek.

"That's very true." Penelope nodded.

"We still haven't gotten our Christmas shopping done for Penelope." Yak-Yak laughed.

"Since we had to go home, we can go shopping for Penelope today." Pockets got an idea.

"Good idea, but…" Clyde was concerned about the sick Penelope and placed a hand on her forehead. "Penelope's still sick with that cold of hers. That fever's still there."

"It's nice of you fellas to look out for me and that you wanna take care of me, but it's only a little ole cold." Penelope eased the Mob's worries. "I'll be okay, honest."

"And I already got my Christmas shopping done for Penelope, so I can stay with her and help her when she needs it." Peter added. "It's a triple win for everyone."

"Yeah!" The Ant Hill Mob looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"We'll get ourselves showered up and ready, then we'll join you for breakfast." Clyde told Penelope and Peter, then looked at his men. "Remember, there is going to be a line, starting with Zippy and ending with Dum-Dum."

"What!? Why do I have to be last?" Dum-Dum complained as he got down from the couch.

"You constantly use up the hot water every time!" Clyde scowled at him.

"Aww, that's not fair…" Dum-Dum groaned.

Penelope couldn't help but giggle at them as she got up to take her antibiotics and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Yesterday had a happy ending, after all." She thought to herself. "And since the Mob is going Christmas shopping for little ole me and Peter's staying, today is going to have a happy beginning and ending."


	9. Penelope's Favorite Christmas Memory

Later that afternoon, Penelope and Peter were snuggled together on the couch while the Ant Hill Mob were out Christmas shopping for Penelope. They were enjoying some hot apple cider that Peter made, hoping it would help a bit with Penelope's cold and sore throat.

"Thanks for the apple cider, Peter." Penelope carefully sipped her cider. "I didn't realize you were such a good little ole cook!"

"Well, it took me a bit of practice, but not too shabby if I do say so myself." Peter grinned.

"You couldn't be the least bit shabby if you tried, sugar!" Penelope coughed and sneezed a bit before she curled up closer to Peter. "I don't like being sick with colds, but I do like this. Just you and me, peace and quiet, the Christmas tree and the fire, and not dealing with the Hooded Claw."

"I like this too, especially the 'you and me' part." Peter kissed her warm forehead.

Just then, Angel came up to the couch, hoping to join her mistress.

"Oh, Angel-Fish, you wanna come snuggle, too?" Penelope gave Angel a gentle scratch behind the ears. "Alright, girl, just let us put our hot cider on the little coffee table so you don't get burned."

After she and Peter set down their mugs of cider on the coffee table, Penelope beckoned her dog, who hopped onto the couch. Angel soon contently settled into Penelope's arms.

"So warm, so beautiful, still think you're a little ole puppy." Penelope giggled, stroking Angel's fur. "To think it was only yesterday you were that little ole puppy under the Christmas tree."

"Under the Christmas tree?" Peter wondered as Duke hopped on the couch and went to his master. "You mean you received Angel as a Christmas gift when she was a puppy?"

"Yes, I sure did." Penelope replied. "The Ant Hill Mob took her home from the animal shelter and brought her to me."

"Please, do tell me all about it, my dear." Peter was eager to learn about Penelope and Angel's beginning.

"It's my favorite Christmas memory of all time, so I'd be delighted to, Peter."

Looking at Angel and cuddling her closer, Penelope smiled and flashed back to Christmas from two years ago.

"It was three days before Christmas two years ago, shortly after the Hooded Claw started putting me in peril and before I reunited with you and the rest of our Wacky Race friends." Penelope began to tell her story. "My old Yellow Lab, Sunny went to join Mama and Dear Daddy in heaven months earlier, so I missed having a dog around to be my companion and most importantly, to give me protection from that awful Hooded Claw. Little did I know that day, that I was in for a big Christmas surprise."

Three days before Christmas that year, Penelope was peacefully sleeping in her bed on a winter's morning. Six of the Ant Hill Mob tiptoed quietly into her room and paused when they reached her bed.

"Good morning, Penelope." Zippy gently nudged her awake. "Time to wake up."

"Good morning, Zippy." Penelope slowly but surely started to wake up.

"Duh, Merry Christmas, Penelope." Dum-Dum grinned.

"Dum-Dum, it's the 22nd of December." Penelope chuckled. "Christmas isn't for another three days."

"Duh, I knew that."

"I know it's early, but we have a special Christmas surprise for you." Pockets explained. "It's our big gift to you this year."

"What could it be?" Penelope excitedly got herself out of bed and put her slippers on. "And where's Clyde?"

"He's out running a few quick errands, one of them includes picking up your surprise gift." Zippy answered.

"We have clues scattered all over the house." Softy wept.

"Yeah, clues…" Snoozy echoed through snores.

"They're each wrapped up in different spots of the house." Yak-Yak chuckled.

"So it's gonna be a treasure hunt, just follow the arrows." Pockets told Penelope. "Starting with the arrow pointing to the closet."

Penelope looked in the closet and discovered a small wrapped-up present in the shoe storage box. When she took it, she started to open it.

"Don't open it yet, Penelope." Zippy put his hand up politely. "Once you collect all the clues, you can open them up in the living room. I'll take this one."

Penelope handed the present over to Zippy, then went into the hallway, where she saw another arrow on the wall pointing to the bathroom.

"Where oh where in the bathroom could the next clue be?" Penelope looked all around the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet.

But when she pulled the shower curtain, she discovered two little gifts in it.

"I declare! Double clues."

"I'll take those to the living room, Penelope." Softy sobbed as Penelope gave him the presents.

Penelope followed another arrow pointing to the kitchen.

"I do hope none of the fellas put my next clue on the stove." She thought.

After looking in the drawers and the cupboards, Penelope looked in the Christmas cookie jar and discovered another gift in there.

"Here, I'll take that one to the living room." Dum-Dum took the gift. "There's another one under the uh, table."

Penelope walked to the dining room and looked under the table. There, she noticed the gift Dum-Dum mentioned.

"Thank you, Dum-Dum." She praised him, handing him the other gift. "Here you are."

Penelope followed another arrow straight to the garage where Chuggaboom was.

"Clyde usually takes Chuggaboom when he goes someplace." She thought to herself. "Either way, it's great to see you this morning, Chuggy."

Chuggaboom sputtered happily as Penelope stroked him.

"Do you suppose you have my next clue?" Penelope sweetly asked Chuggaboom. "After all, the arrow in the house pointed to the garage."

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Chuggaboom nodded.

"Easy enough, darling. I'll look there."

Penelope looked around inside Chuggaboom, only to notice another present inside the back seat.

"I'll take that present, Penelope." Snoozy snored.

"Thank you Snoozy." Penelope handed the present to Snoozy, then turned to Chuggaboom. "Thank you, too, Chuggy."

The next led Penelope straight to the room where her indoor pool, hot tub and sauna were.

"The clue surely can't actually be inside the pool or the hot tub, and I doubt putting it inside the sauna would be safe."

So she decided to look in the room's locker room, where she saw the next present.

"I'll help with this one, Penelope." Yak-Yak chortled.

After handing the present over to Yak-Yak, Penelope followed the last arrows leading to the living room. When she made it there, she discovered that the presents she found were around the Christmas tree.

"Okay, fellas!" She called the boys over. "I'm in the living room and I'm ready to see the presents I got!"

It was not long before Penelope found a note on the coffee table, so she picked it up and read it.

 **Penelope,**

 **We went outside to clear the driveway so that Clyde can drive in safely after his trip. Please feel free to open the gifts we got you. We'll be back inside by the time you open the last one.**

 **-Dum-Dum, Softy, Zippy, Yak-Yak, Snoozy and Pockets**

"If they say so." Penelope thought.

Penelope went straight to open the little gifts the boys got her. The gifts she opened revealed to be a pink dog bed, a lavender glittery food and water bowl set, a small pink harness and leash, some dog toys, puppy food, treats, a brush, and a pastel pink collar.

"Does this mean…" She did not hear the sound of footsteps in front of her.

"Surprise!" All seven of the Ant Hill Mobsters stood in front of the tree, holding a basket holding a nine-week-old Cocker Spaniel puppy with an evergreen bow around her neck.

"Oh my heavens!" Penelope gasped with an overwhelming amount of surprise and gratitude. "A puppy!"

"A girl puppy, too." Dum-Dum nodded.

"And she came from the local animal shelter, which is where I was when the other guys were doing that treasure hunt with you, Penelope." Clyde explained. "When we first looked at her, we thought she was the one for you."

"Yes, yes she is." Penelope gently scooped up the puppy in her arms and cuddled her.

"Do you like her, Penelope?" Zippy asked.

"Fellas, I love her!" She smiled gratefully as the puppy kept licking her face. "She's such a sweet little ole angel."

Then Penelope felt inspiration.

"Angel! That's just what I'll name her!" She decided on her puppy's name. "I'm so glad you're in my life now, Angel! You'll just love your new home, darling."

She took another look at the Ant Hill Mob.

"Thank you ever so ever fellas! This is the best Christmas ever!"

"You're welcome, Penelope!" Softy cried.

"Angel, come here, puppy." Dum-Dum whistled.

Penelope carefully set Angel down, and it wasn't long before Angel came running to the Ant Hill Mob with happy, excited barks. The Ant Hill Mob also loved Angel to pieces and they played with her and pet her.

"Smart puppy. She already knows her name." Clyde picked Angel up. "Promise us that you'll take good care of Angel and give her the love and friendship she needs."

"Oh I promise I will, Clyde." Penelope vowed. "And I promise you too, Angel."

Penelope spent the rest of the day playing with Angel and was determined to make sure Angel felt at home at the Pitstop Manor. They were quickly becoming really good friends.

"Angel knew immediately who her friends were, but she also knew who her foes were." Penelope continued telling Peter her story.

That afternoon, Penelope was captured by the Hooded Claw and the Bully Brothers.

"What's this?" The Claw sneered, snatching Angel out of Penelope's arms. "Well, isn't she a doll? But she won't be saving you, Pitstop!"

Angel quickly bit the Hooded Claw's hand, causing him to let her go. Angel ran in front of Penelope and started barking at the Hooded Claw and Bully Brothers.

"But we only just met." The Bully Brothers commented. "She can't hate us now."

"Actually, she can." Penelope scowled, picking Angel up. "Leave us alone, you scoundrels!"

She suddenly heard the sound of a helicopter in the air.

"Up here, Penelope!" Clyde called down, releasing a rope ladder for Penelope to climb.

Penelope placed Angel inside her winter coat to keep her safe and started climbing the ladder into the helicopter.

"Thanks fellas!" Penelope grinned as she took Angel out of her coat the moment they got in. "It's high time we got back home."

"We agree, Penelope." Clyde gave Angel a gentle scratch behind her ears.

"Then that Christmas morning was extra special, because Angel was part of it." Penelope kept telling her story. "And Angel got a very special present."

Then Christmas morning that year came, and Penelope took a small gift box with a red ribbon around it.

"It's for you, Angel." Penelope brought the gift box in front of Angel. "Wanna open it?"

Angel used her teeth to untie the ribbon around the box, and from there, Penelope opened up the box and took out a diamond heart-shaped dog tag with Angel's name on it. On the back of the tag was Angel's name and Penelope's home address.

Penelope carefully attached the tag to Angel's collar and took a handheld mirror. Angel looked at her reflection and happily barked into Penelope's arms.

Night came, and Penelope lifted Angel into her arms and brought her onto the bed. After she said her nighttime prayer, Penelope settled into the covers and stroked Angel's fur. As Angel was falling asleep, Penelope tucked her in and laid next to her.

"Happy dreams, Angel." She whispered sleepily. "I promise we will always be the best of friends."

Clyde and his men looked at the girls with warm smiles as they fell asleep. Clyde turned off the bedroom light and silently closed the door.

"It was the best Christmas I ever had, because I received a new friend, and my new friend received a wonderful home." Penelope finished her story. "She since grew to be a sweet, beautiful dog and a great protector, not to mention a great bird dog and a water lover."

"Angel is a very beautiful girl." Peter allowed Angel to lick his hand. "Good looks certainly run in the Pitstop family. After seeing Angel, I decided not to look for a new bird dog. Duke is so in love with her and she really enjoyed our bird hunting training."

"She picks up training easily, and she won a few dog shows, too..." Penelope was growing tired again, so she laid down and pulled the blankets over herself and Angel.

Before long, Penelope comfortably fell asleep with Angel resting her chin on Penelope's stomach as she slept. Upon seeing their slumbering girls, Peter kissed Penelope's forehead and Duke gave a gentle kiss on Angel's head. Not one of the girls moved an inch. Peter and Duke watched over Penelope and Angel as they slept.

The Ant Hill Mob came back inside from their Christmas shopping trip. When they came in the door, they noticed Penelope and Angel asleep on the couch.

"Shh." Peter brought a finger to his lips.

"How is she feeling?" Clyde asked in a quiet voice.

"Starting to feel a bit better." Peter whispered. "Hopefully the rest will help."

"And look who else is all cozy?" Pockets murmured. "To think yesterday Angel was a tiny little pup we gave Penelope for Christmas."

"Penny was just telling me all about it." Peter told the boys. "They've really become great friends. I'm glad Penelope has the extra protection she needs from that nasty old Claw."

"That's one reason we first adopted Angel in the first place." Clyde nodded as he looked at Penelope and Angel, who were sound asleep. "Overall, she is a sweet, gentle pup."


End file.
